


Blood and Flowers

by gone (relocation)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adventure, Choices, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Lemon, POV Second Person, Reader Insert, Romance, Sexual Content, references to rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relocation/pseuds/gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome brought you back in time to prove she was telling the truth, but the reality in her fantastic situation became a little too strong when a band of mercenaries took you hostage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another very old story of mine, this chapter is at least 7 years old, although it has been more recently edited and continued. This chapter pretty much just serves as premise- the tone and the storytelling really pick up in the next chapter.
> 
> Note for this chapter- in case you're wondering, and I know this won't get expositioned in the fic, no, your grandma's version of the family history is not 100% correct. Some legends are only (or mostly) legends.
> 
> (Yes, Reader has a name. I find displacing reality enough to slightly reimagine oneself is less jarring than having input your name, eye colour, etc. when the story blanks out)

"Yuka! Over here!"

You looked up to see a girl of about fifteen with dark hair and eyes that matched those of the younger boy next to her and immediately recognized them as your cousins, Kagome and Sota. You'd been abroad with your father for two years without any visits home to Japan, but even without the pictures they had sent, you could never forget the pair.

After your mother had died, you'd lived with Kagome and Sota's family for over a year while you finished high school. Upon graduation, you were shipped off to America quite willingly to stay with your father and learn some business first hand. The life experience was amazing, and the connections you made were almost overwhelming, but you had missed your cousins; together, you had grown to see them as siblings.

"Kagome! Sota! I missed you so much!" You hugged Kagome and picked up Sota to hug him. "You've grown so much! How old are you now, Sota?"

"I'm nine! I can't believe you're here for the spring Yuka!" He was absolutely glowing.

"Wow! I have so many stories to tell you, and things to show you! Maybe even a souvenir or two." You winked at him, then grabbed your baggage off the tread. "Let's go home."

Kagome paid for a taxi home. It was a crowded ride, but they had spacious land and, if only for several weeks, you'd enjoy your stay. If you could afford it, you planned on coming for the summer too.

Upon reaching Kagome's house and after greeting your aunt and grandfather, you went upstairs to dump your stuff in Kagome's room.

When you reached her room, however, she stopped your unpacking to tell you a story. It was one of traveling back in time to five hundred years ago, to the feudal era. A story of demons and half-demons, of priestesses and spirits. When she finished you were trying not to laugh.

"Oh Kagome, you don't believe that! What are you on?"

" _Yuka_! I'm not on anything! Just ask mom! She's met Inuyasha! So has Sota!"

"Sure. Not even some weird traditional thing from Grandpa?" You rolled your eyes. 

"Anyway, I've got a demon story too- not as cute a fairy story as yours, though. I met my grandma in America, you know, on Dad's side. She moved from Japan ages ago, she has so many stories, but this was just a legend. She said that years ago, my family- sorry, this time I mean _our_ family, my mother's side- were a long line of priestesses, and they became famed for taming the demon dogs of Japan. Give me a minute, let me get into fairy-tale mode." 

"Way back, before Japan was Japan, every 50 years, a new priestess of our family came into power, stronger than the last. When a nobleman told her of the havoc the dog demons wreaked, the priestess killed every single one she found. Later, her great grand daughter, who was soft hearted, began capturing them. Her own great great daughter, who was even kinder, worked along with her daughter and grand daughter, to create a charm to calm the demon's soul. With this, the demons became hardly more than domesticated dogs. The leader of the pack took off his demon fur and married the priestess... and from her, our lineage was born. In medieval times, there was even a dog on our family seal!"

"Anyway, Grandma also gave me these beads, she said that our grandma, Mom's mom, gave them to her for safe keeping, for until one of us was old enough, since Mom and Auntie didn't want to get involved in all that shrine stuff, and Grandpa's a bit too involved with the shrine. They're apparently very holy, I've been keeping them wrapped in tissue and have a seal on the box. Very big, aren't they?" Trying to be delicate with the paper you unfolded, you lifted the beads, praying the string wouldn't suddenly snap. "What are you looking at, Kagome?"

"That's Inuyasha's necklace...!"

"Stop kidding Kagome. Sure, it's old and it has dogs in its legends, but that's they are. Legends. Myths. Stories. It's not real. Maybe Grandpa told you the story and it gave you weird dreams last night."

"But with that maybe I can prove that I'm right. Maybe if we- oh, just put it on! Let's go!"

You sighed and had it on a split second before she bolted downstairs dragging you down the stairs by the wrist. Grabbing her yellow backpack, she called "I'm going to see Inuyasha! Yuka's coming too!"

"Take care! Don't do anything dangerous!" called her mom, but, by the time her words reached you, you were already outside, by the shrine.

"Here we are! Now hurry up!" Without any more warning, she grabbed your wrist and jumped into the well, dragging you along with her.

"No!" you shrieked, closing your eyes and waiting for the bone-crushing pain to come.

After some time, you realized you had stopped moving and, opening your eyes, you saw Kagome climbing out of the well by means of ivy, toward the open sky. You looked after her, confused, then followed, asking how the hell she knew that would work.

"I didn't. But I figured that since the beads are magic and made in this era... Well, in any case, it's not a long fall if it didn't work."

When you reached the top, you nearly fell again, from both fatigue and shock.

"You're late! You said you'd only be two days. Where were you? Who is this!"

You ignored the voice of the abrasive young man as you looked around. There was no shrine, but trees all around. Standing there were four people and a _huge_ cat. A cat that could remove your head in one bite. There was a boy with dog ears and a necklace identical to yours, and another wearing purple-blue robes. There was a child which reminded you of a Pomeranian, and a woman wearing a plain kimono and carrying a huge boomerang on her back.

"Hey everyone! This is my cousin, Yuka Tanaka."

The one with dog ears and a red kimono was introduced as Inuyasha, the one you heard so much about in Kagome's story. The furry one, a fox demon, was Shippo, and the woman introduced herself as Sango, before waving a hand to the large cat. The demon growled and shrank to the size of a small kitten. The one in robes took your hands when he introduced himself.

"I am Miroku. And I feel obliged to ask-." He looked straight into your eyes, "-will you consider bearing my children?"

You laughed.

Then, he touched your breast. That was not funny, and you reached into your pocket and flicked your pocket knife open, hoping to scare him. You were very glad you'd decided to get it out and start opening packages right away at the Higurashi home.

"GAH! What the-" 

Your open-flick had gone awry, and you had sliced his free hand. "Serves you right!" you snapped. "Let go! And you stay away from me!" 

You stayed behind the group as they left, an annoyed-looking Sango between you and the protesting Miroku.

* * * * *

After an old priestess, Kaede, bandaged Miroku's cut, you found out you had risked harming his weapon, a void in his hand. You felt a bit bad for hurting him, but still blamed him and his assault. Besides, it was an accident, and the wind tunnel wasn't damaged, his hand had just bled a bit when unbound.

Heading back to the well, you listened to the talk of a 'Band of Seven.' Kagome went out of her way to fill them in. Apparently they had been mercenaries, special assassins, who were killed when the region decided they were a threat, but who had returned from the grave, Resurrected by Naraku, who seemed to be the typical ultimate villain. They were led by a 'Bankotsu' who was apparently quite brutal, and Kagome and her friends were working to defeat his band. Gentle, little, young Kagome, killing evil demons- that was hard to picture.

Kagome had gone home to check in, only to be surprised by her mother's announcement: her favourite cousin was coming home. She apologized profusely to her group, but was already making plans to visit just a few days more, and assured you that she would only be gone for a couple days of your visit at a time. That offer seemed more than generous, given the threat she faced, a threat that was almost incomprehensible to you but unmistakably dangerous.

Suddenly, a cannon shot sounded and you all looked up.

"Ginkotsu..." muttered Inuyasha, drawing his sword. "Kagome, get to the well!"

All you had time to think before you fell to the ground was _Wow, that's a big sword!_. Kagome had shoved you back.

"Kagome," you whispered to your cousin, looking at the tank-thing that someone was standing on. "Who _is_ he?" You were indicating a man with a tattooed forehead, long black hair and a cocky grin.

"That's Bankotsu," said Kagome, looking at you curiously before pulling out a bow and arrows to join the battle.

You could hear Inuyasha's shouting over the fray. "Kagome! What are you doing?! Get back there with-"

Before you could think, you were near the tank-thing, Bankotsu holding you tightly, his giant halberd against your neck. You had no idea how he moved that fast, but regretted your lack of weapons. Feeling a trickle of blood on your collarbone, you decided against struggle.

"Give me back my cousin-" yelled Kagome, cut off by Inuyasha.

"Idiot! Don't give him anything!"

"Cousin, huh? She may be of some use, Ginkotsu," said Bankotsu. "Let's go."

"Gersh?"

"Let's go. I have my hostage. And I didn't have to catch the priestess." He put his halberd into its sheathe on his back. "You don't want your woman's precious cousin to be hurt, do you, Inuyasha?"

Kagome's eyes were wide to bursting. "Inuyasha! Get her!"

"You want them to kill her?"

"YOU IDIOT! SIT!"

Tears reached Kagome's eyes as the beads identical her cousin's pulled the demon to the ground.

Bankotsu gave you a strong whack in the neck. As you dropped, you watched Kagome disappear into the distance.


	2. Awake

You mumbled and moved your head, fending off the voices outside. You weren't even awake yet and Kagome's family was making a racket. Couldn't they let you sleep in? And what was that odd dream you'd had...?

"Why'd you bring a _woman_ , Bankotsu? That's no fun at all!" said a pouting, feminine voice.

"I didn't bring her for you. She's our hostage, our bait. She's that dog's woman's cousin. Naraku will pay us well for this. And-" You could hear a smile in his voice -"Renkotsu and I won't mind having a woman around. All we do lately is kill. We could use a woman to-" he paused, and again you heard him grin -"lighten the mood."

"Well, what about me then?"

"Hell, you could take her from behind, she's not exactly womanly looking. Or you could catch that mutt and play with him a bit before we had to get rid of him... but up until now, you haven't been all that successful in that matter, have you?"

"I try, Brother!" The voice now sounded genuinely hurt and offended. "I try..." he repeated, and the second voice softened.

"I know, Jakotsu. You try the hardest of any of us to do well and to please me. I'm grateful, you know. But that doesn't mean _I_ will be doing you any 'favours.'"

You listened to the conversation with shock, fighting the urge to vomit. Rape was not an uncommon subject in your time, it was all over the news, but hearing your own rape be discussed was, to say the least, unnerving. At least one of them was uninterested, maybe he could divert the other... but on the other hand, it sounded like the former was gay and the latter... not. To further confirm that this wasn't a dream, you blinked your eyes and tried to pinch yourself. Nothing, except that you now knew that you were in a small tent and that your hands were, in fact, bound.

The tent flap opened. "Oh, you're awake," said the one you recognized as Bankotsu. "Jakotsu, c'mere." Another person entered- from their androgynous appearance and feminine mannerisms, you figured this was probably the effeminate one you had heard. "Get her out of those ridiculous clothes and give her something from that last village- nothing fancy, mind, I don't want any of the stuff we can sell ruined."

"Why do _I_ have to?" You'd been right, he was the one from before.

"Because I'm busy and Renkotsu will try something with her."

"So?"

"So, I don't want him touching my things! Just do it!" He disappeared out the door, leaving the flap dangling.

"What's up his ass?" muttered Jakotsu, before coming toward you. You cowered against the wall as far back as you could go. Fine time to learn your mouth was gagged.

"I'm not exactly interested in seeing you. I'm not inclined toward women. Annoying creatures. That's why Brother wanted me to do this, see? I could be really easy on you. I could just untie you and watch while you change yourself. If you won't give me any trouble." He removed your gag, almost expecting you to spit at him. Women seemed to dislike the idea of brutality by men- he couldn't see why, he dreamt of it.

However, you simply answered his question. "Fine." You could feel your knife in your jean pocket. If he came close enough...

"Well, that was easy," he said, beginning to untie your hands. Perhaps if you're not such a stubborn wench, we can be friends. I do need someone not inclined toward women to talk to every now and then- you're not, are you? In any case, doesn't matter to Ban-"

His remark was cut off by the pocket knife suddenly flipped open before him. "Don't move," you ordered.

To your surprise, he laughed. "Aren't you a feisty one?" Before you could blink, he was back ten feet, sword drawn. With a dainty flick of the wrist, your blade was in half and the handle startled out of your hand.

"So you don't want it to be so easy? Fine with me." He turned "Renkotsu! I could use some help!" He grinned at you. "Let's see how this goes."


	3. Strip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning- non-penetrative sexual assault. Not too explicit, but explicit enough that I will warn you.  
> Non-trigger warning- grossness
> 
> This chapter was written in early 2014, after I decided to complete this.

You backed harder against the wall, the canvas giving slightly, but still a firm wall between you and the world. Even Bankotsu, the brutal leader Kagome told you of, had wanted Renkotsu to stay away from you.

The man walked in, shaved and heavily dressed. "What now, pervert?" He glanced at you. "Who is this?"

"Who cares? I just have to get her dressed, and she's resisting. I thought you might like to help."

In few steps, Renkotsu was upon you, then behind you, pegging you into place. Despite his rather heavy kimono layers and your sturdy jeans and sweater, his skin felt too close, as though it was burning into yours. "It's too bad we don't have Mukotsu around any more. He could have kept her quiet and compliant."

You shuddered at the thought of anything that would make you comply to this, then shrieked, muffled by his hand. Not in an attempt to escape, but by instinct, you reached toward your bleeding shoulder, only to found your arm pulled down harder, over-stretched and tight.

"Stay still, or the next lash will go much deeper."

With another flick of his thin wrist, Jakotsu's sword snaked at you again, releasing the left sleeves and very nearly your skin. With a third, very clean motion, you felt the centre line of your shirt give way and heard the soft _thwup_ of the fabric piling onto the floor. At least that time he hadn't cut you.

"A shirt now, Renkotsu, while I'm only moderately annoyed by her." You thanked your god for the small blessing that was Jakotsu's disgust.

Renkotsu's hands drifted from your wrists, to a bear hug, then one up to your breast as the other held your hip. You didn't take your eyes from Jakotsu- somehow he had gone from terrifying to a life line- but from the corner of your eye, you saw that if you wanted to look you couldn't; as he groped you, pinching your nipple until it quite quickly hardened and numbed, Renkotsu's hand and arm blocked your body from view.

"Is this better? Come on, let me get a good look before Bankotsu comes back. I'll return the favour if we ever catch that mutt."

"All right, all right. Shall I continue slowly, or get it over with?"

"Take it slowly. I want to see her start to shiver." Confident that you had given up, he released your waist, then your breasts, just long enough to shrug down his kimono top. His skin was hot, hotter than you expected from a supposedly dead man. You, on the other hand, could feel yourself paling, your skin growing clammy, particularly where his smooth flesh butted yours.

"I can't believe you don't like this, Jakotsu. Look at her, she's sweating, her nips are all hard and puckered for me."

You swallowed hard, then dry-heaved. Jakotsu looked as though he felt the same.

"Keep it to yourself until you get a good feel of the dog. Then you can tell me all about it. Let's get her stripped and this over with."

It would have showed them if you had vomited, but the nausea had passed.

Renkotsu licked your neck, and the slime of his tongue made you wince. He rocked his hips against you as though it was a shiver of pleasure. You pulled away, but it only made you curve more into the contours of his body. Defeated, you were still.

Over the next few minutes, Jakotsu fired a range of slashes toward your pant legs and nether-regions, some cutting through your skin and others not- he seemed to be getting bored even with hurting you. The cuts that did go in were shallow. Finally, the snake-sword slashed a line down from your navel to the ground and the remains of your jeans dropped, along with the thin cotton of your panties. Again, you shivered.

"Come on, Renkotsu. This isn't cute any more. She can have one of _my_ kimonos."

He ignored her, and you began struggling again. His hand slid along your stomach, then slowly pulled your thigh aside. Your throat began to feel numb, and your ears thick, then with a spasm that almost tore you loose, you fell forward against his grip and, as he rutted against you, vomited onto the dirt floor. You shrieked when he released your hips, letting you fall into the stinking puddle. Wind knocked from your chest, you lay heaving.

"What the hell is this?" Though disoriented, you could feel the room still at the cold words.

"We were just having some fun," Renkotsu said, a smirk evident in his tone.

"Speak for yourself," Jakotsu muttered, "though I must admit, I was not expecting that ending."

"To the river with her, Jakotsu. Renkotsu, move the tent. She's not bleeding that much, so I doubt it's my little brother's fault that she's made this mess."

Jakotsu pulled you to your feet with ease, looking something close to sympathetic. As you walked, you could hear Renkotsu arguing his punishment, then the grudging help of Bankotsu, and eventually the degradation into a friendly banter. As you neared the river, the roar drowned out the conversation, and your mind was finally on the situation at hand.

Since reaching the feudal era (or at least, what Kagome told you was it), you had been in such a state of fantasy and escape that you hadn't considered a thing. Even with Renkotsu's violating attack, you had been floating above, as though you were lost in a novel.

You were lost in the wilderness with at least three strange men. You felt flushed and twitchy just thinking about it- this was the exact situation your mother would have warned you against. Of course, Kagome would come for you, but until then... how many days or weeks would you spend with the Band, if she found you at all? You couldn't well run away, you were already bleeding from a semi-compliant state, you couldn't imagine how an attempted escape would go over. Even if you got out of their reaches, you'd be lost in a forest of ancient Japan. You swayed, and Jakotsu took your elbow.

"There's a slow spot there. No funny stuff, I'll be watching. Here's one of the more simple kimonos we have, you can wear it once you're dry."

You nodded and stepped into the water, then lowered yourself. Despite your fear, it was an immediate relief to be shrouded in the cool water, washing away the burn of your stomach acid and Renkotsu's boiling skin. Jakotsu seemed to be in no hurry, so you took the time to rinse your hair, then did your best to comb it through with your fingers. You stood, wrung it out, dried on a spare sheet the effeminate man had left you, then dressed, continuing to pick at the knots in your hair. Neither the trip down the well, the rough trip with Bankotsu and Ginkotsu, nor the fall in the dirt had inspired it to behave.

Jakotsu looked up, apparently relieved to see you dressed, and walked over. With a great sigh, much like your mother would, he pulled a comb from some fold of his kimono and began to pick through your hair in silence.


	4. Blood and Wolves

For the next couple days, you were all but abandoned. Kept within sight or tied to a tree, you couldn't help but feel more bored than you did scared. Since combing your hair, even Jakotsu had ignored you. The only benefit was that the Band of Seven (still only the three men and the tank), began to grow accustomed to your presence and venture closer without noticing, as though you had become part of the scenery.

On the fifth day of boredom and bad food, you were roped up. The camp was packed and tucked into thicket, you along with it. Gagged and bound, you were left atop the rolls of tents, bedding, and loot. With the camp gear away, the men suited up. As they prepared, you listened to the talk of a raid. Something about a powerful demon, jewels, and a rather rich town besides. You wondered if having paid more attention to Kagome's foolish-sounding story would have made the Band's conversations make more sense. After all, she had been talking about their very recent resurrection and battles.

Either way, you didn't know, so you kept watching. Bankotsu and Jakotsu wore a few extra layers of leather padding, Ginkotsu was loaded, and Renkotsu sat over his little jars, pouring and tamping.

"Now don't get any ideas, little one," Jakotsu said, grinning. With that, he followed the others away, down a well-beaten path.

You twisted around, trying to un-kink your back, until you fell with a thump to the ground. The rock jabbing into your side only made it worse, of course. You twisted off the rock, then lay still. At least it was slightly better, and you had gotten used to rather uncomfortable sleeps.

You were awoken from your doze by what sounded like a herd of very light horses galloping by. When one set of feet stopped and its owner howled, your eyes grew wide and you bit down upon your gag. Wolves, and a rather big pack if you'd heard correctly. At the howled signal, they had changed direction, and were coming to your thicket.

A man's voice broke your fear: "Kagome? Is that you?"

A friend. The "howl" had probably just been the bay of hunting dogs. You shrieked into your gag, eliciting a muffled squeak.

"Ginta, over here."

A young man clad in fur appeared from the trees. "Kagome? Is that you?" When he saw you, he rushed over, rolling you to your back. He looked kind. "Here! It's someone!"

The biggest canine you had ever seen appeared and, as your eyes bulged, it snipped away your gag with knife sharp teeth.

You sputtered and took some deep breaths. Not only were you startled, but your dirt floor nap had clogged your nose more than you had noticed. As the wolf freed you, you slowly sat up.

"Kagome is my cousin. I'm Tanaka Yuka."

He looked approving. "You smell like her. Not just your blood, but that metallic smoke on her clothes."

"Thanks...?"

He smiled. "Koga. As Kagome's family, you're our family."

Though you were not ready to join another strange male group in your adventure, Koga seemed friendly. You followed him from the thicket to a fire and a few dead deer, surrounded by wolves and a few similarly dressed men. He introduced you as Kagome's cousin, then handed you a rather large deer steak, which you ravished. When you shared your story, Koga scoffed rather loudly.

" _Inuyasha._ Of course he couldn't protect you, or Kagome. That's why she belongs with me."

You smiled, nervous not to agree, but just slightly disturbed by his possessive statement. Then, remembering how non-threatening he had been to you, and your gentle rescue, you released a genuine smile. Kagome had never mentioned that she was so popular with the boys. At nightfall, they led you further into the wood, and you slept on a warm cushion of wolves. In the morning, they would track your cousin down.

* * * * *

You awoke with a jolt when you hit the ground, fur flying around you. Dazed but unhurt, you scrambled to your feet.

The wolves were in pandemonium and Koga was nowhere to be seen. Upon seeing you, one took your hand in its teeth. You stumbled along behind it, following a deer trail deeper and deeper into the wood. It lead you to a large tree wrapped with a shimenawa rope and apparently thought that it was a safe place to leave you, as immediately after pushing you at it, the wolf turned around and disappeared into the forest, toward the yelps of the fray.

For a minute you sat by the tree, but as the chaotic noise continued, you resolved to leave. Koga had tracked you before, and he would again- for now, it would be best to get as far from the battle as possible. Another deer trail led almost the exact opposite direction as the one you had come from, and it took little time to leave the sacred tree out of sight. Soon enough, you found a soft, mossy clearing near a stream, and after splashing your face, you rested. There were a few rocks under the moss, but for the most part, it was a comfortable place to wait and unlike your last resting place, it was quiet.

The only problem was, of course, that you were yet again bored. You hadn't exactly packed for your trip to the feudal era, nor to leave the Band. Anything that might have been in your pockets, an mp3 player or even a napkin to doodle on, had been discarded with your clothes.

You tried to count the leaves above you, but it was an impossible effort and each gust of wind sent them fluttering and the effort of focusing on the moving blotches inspired a headache.

You rested your eyes, and counted as you did. Six days since you had reached Kagome and left home. Six more school days left on reading break; ten days until you were due back. You had planned to spend the break relaxing and being a tourist in your home country, not to worry for your life. The length of your break seemed insignificant now: If you were late home after this kidnapping, would you even return to classes?

You snorted. No one would believe your story, but disappearing in another country is disappearing in another country. Whether or not they believed who kidnapped you didn't matter, if you wanted a withdrawal, you'd get it.

Of course, you had wanted an adventure with Kagome. It was just that you had planned for a nice shopping and hitting-on-men adventure, not a medieval kidnapping.

"You bitch! There you are!"

Your usual daydreaming-awakening stumble was replaced by an outright leap to your feet, followed by another across the stream.

"I told you not to run off," Jakotsu muttered, pressing his temples.

You faltered as your body compensated for the sudden change in position. Before your head could finish clearing, you were running, jumping, and stumbling through the mud and woody stalks of the forest floor. Once you felt you had made some distance, you began shouting. Though you were really just screaming for fear, some part of you knew that wolves and dogs had heightened hearing, and that just maybe the demons you knew could hear you.

"Koga! KAGOME! Inuyasha! Inuyasha..."

Shouting while running was dissipating your wind too quickly, so you continued in verbal silence, though your shambling run rivaled the noise of an elephant doing the same. You choked on your breath, but continued, eyes fogging from the wind and sweat barraging them.

When Bankotsu grabbed you, as easily as if he'd been there all along, you fell, heart pounding, hurting, and body overheating as soon as you were still on the ground.

Although you couldn't see him- you wouldn't risk focusing your eyes- you could hear his annoyance.

"You idiot. You little idiot." Hand clamped upon your wrist, he walked away, letting you drag through the thorns and mud behind him. Even once you had regained your heart and muscles, he did not pause to let you walk. He gave the sacred tree a wide berth as he passed it, then dragged you past the wolf camp.

You retched. Even open to the wind, the air smelled worse than any slaughterhouse and the muck Bankotsu dragged you through was a deep red, stained beyond earthiness. Cold, you stopped any semblance of resistance and let him drag you, ignoring the dull ache of your shoulder.


	5. Unexpected Bonds

"Come on, get up. Move." Renkotsu pulled you to your feet and attached your wrist binding to one of Ginkotsu's turrets. You moaned through the cloth they had stuffed in your mouth, but followed, not daring to let yourself fall and be dragged.

The last days had been hard. None of the band had approached you since returning to the camp, not since Bankotsu's outrage. The Band had eaten well following their successful raid, but they hadn't shared with you. In two days, you hadn't seen so much as a scrap of bread. Tied up and muddy, you had grown sore and gotten sores, and finally you were moving. Your ankles felt so free, despite the sore muscles. Finally untied, they were no longer chaffing against each other, and you walked rather bow-leggedly to avoid it.

At nightfall, they didn't stop, and you continued behind them, grateful that you were young and still strong enough to keep up. You were hungry and sore, but you weren't weak yet.

* * * * *

You woke up muddy and sore. For once not caring about Renkotsu, you peeled your top layer off, heavy clay and mud lifting up with it. Finding your hands finally not found together, you stretched, then felt your back. Though you had to twist to get much of an idea, you could tell that it was bruised and had scrapes and fabric burns. You stood up and looked around. Though a tent was up, Ginkotsu was nowhere in site and the usual banter of the band wasn't present. Better yet, you were untied completely, not just free at the wrists.

After one last look around, you followed what seemed to be the tracks backward from the site, sleeves tied around your waist. The band had proven fast, you didn't want to hesitate even for a moment to give them time to catch up.

"Hey, where are you going?"

You froze, and before you even turned, you knew it was Jakotsu. His voice was hardly common. "I wasn't tied up."

Jakotsu sighed, but didn't raise his hand or blade. "You are covered in mud. Come on." Taking your elbow, he led you away, up the road you had come from, through the camp, and beyond. You weren't sure why you followed him while he was so non-threatening, but his grip was steady and his sword was still present. You were happy to have acquiesced when you reached a bath house.

"Girls! My friend here needs a good scrub. Give me your kimono, _kid,_ I'll get you a new one while you're in here."

"Tanaka Yuka," you said. _And hardly a kid,_ you thought.

"Taka-chan. Okay girlies, take care of Taka."

He left you puzzled, but in peace as the girls rinsed the mud off your skin and hair with buckets of water. Settled in the bath with towels available and the attendants nearby, you dozed. Though you had slept plenty, you had not rested since your kidnapping. If they kept letting you stay and sleep untied, escaping could be easy, especially if Kagome or anyone else was around. Koga had been a friend of a friend, but no one liked hearing about girls being kidnapped. The island wasn't so large that the Band of Seven could travel unseen and unheard, especially with the roads Ginkotsu needed to remain mobile.

The possible ease of your situation relaxed you further and refreshed your hope. After soaking until your skin wrinkled, you allowed the house girls to apply their products to your skin and some medicine to your back, as well as a scolding for letting your skin get so damaged. You weren't a farmer, they said, looking at your hands. Your skin should be smooth and lovely.

The girls wrapped you in a robe that was worn soft but very clean, then allowed Jakotsu to dress you again upon returning. You weren't sure if they knew his gender (though on the other hand, you weren't certain you were correct either), but enjoyed their cooing over his skillful fitting and tying of the kimono. He tipped them well, then led you out, steering you back toward the camp, helping you avoid muddy ditches and potholes. Though it was dark, you resisted the urge to run. Something worse could be out there anyway.

Lighting a lamp, Jakotsu brought you back into the large canvas room. Ground cloths covered the floor this time, and you stepped out of your shoes before leaving the doorway. He gestured to one of the piles of bedding.

"Get some rest. You may not have been up long, but it is already dark."

Happy just to be free handed, you were greedy for the clean indoor bedding. Even in your first days with the band, before making them angry, you hadn't had such treatment.

As your lids grew heavy, you looked over to Jakotsu, laying above his blankets, and yawned once. "Where are the others, anyway?" you asked with the air of a teen fading at a slumber party.

Jakotsu caught your yawn before replying in an unusually casual voice, even for him. "They're off reporting to the boss. Bankotsu had to go, and Ginkotsu can be good for any big opposition. That left me or Renkotsu at camp, and I think Ban trusts me a bit more with a girl. They'll be back tomorrow."

He was rather kind when he wasn't cutting you up. You smiled.

* * * * *

When you woke up, Jakotsu was no longer in the tent and sunlight shone through the canvas. You stood, then stumbled over yourself as your kimono wrapped your leg. Well, it was your first time sleeping in it. You fiddled with it as you walked out into the sunlight.

Jakotsu looked over from whatever he was cooking on a spit. "Oh for goodness sake, come here." It took him only several seconds to have you together again. Giving his meat one last turn, he combed your hair. Under his firm but gentle strokes, you relaxed. It was almost like being home with Kagome, having a slumber party with her friends. When he had combed your hair to his liking, Jakotsu braided your hair and tied it off with a bit of string from his pocket.

"There, now you're presentable. Bankotsu will be back soon. You're sure you don't want any make-up or anything?" He gestured to the blue streaks down his cheeks. "We all wear them."

Confused as to when your kidnapping had become a beauty consultation, you shook your head, then sat at a clean leather mat near the fire. You watched Jakotsu finish the roast- the drippings were dropping into a pan of roots and vegetables. Your stomach growled.

"It's almost done, hold on a minute." Banking the fire, Jakotsu pulled down the cooking apparatus. He scooped some of the vegetables into a bowl for you, then ripped a leg off the bird he had roasted and tossed it in as well.

"We won't be here long. Get your strength up, you're starting to look too skinny."

You didn't need his encouragement. After eating even more meat and another bowl of starchy vegetables, you were finally full, though you wished you could stow some of the food in a pocket, in case they 'forgot' about you again. Fed, clean, and dressed, you were full of energy.

Jakotsu looked over to you and read it. "Let's take a walk. Maybe we can find some berries for dessert."

He seemed less scary every time he opened his mouth. Though the still-healing stripes on your shoulders and hips were absolute signs of his menace, you couldn't help but giggle when, arms casually behind his head, Jakotsu whined about Inuyasha's ignoring him and his advances and his affinity for those cute dog ears.

You didn't find any berries, but the walk had invigorated you and, though you could hardly believe it, you were happy. Back at the camp, Jakotsu tutted over your chaffed ankles, rubbed a salve on them, and wrapped them up, though he did not admit to it being anyone's fault but your own. He also checked your back and arms, then helped you dress. You weren't sure if it was his obvious disinterest in your body or knowing that the apparently possessive Bankotsu trusted him with you, but Jakotsu felt safe, even when you were unarmed and undressed.

"Oh, here." Jakotsu handed you a small knife. "You never know what you might run into in the woods. Besides, now you can help me cook. The others should be back soon."

They were very strange kidnappers. Nevertheless, you took the bird from the morning and de-boned it, shredding the meat into a heavy pot. Jakotsu had already tossed in the other leftovers and was busy spitting a rabbit. You hummed as you peeled and chopped the vegetables. The mix of meats struck you as odd, but it would be a hearty stew, and even having been fed, hearty was exactly what you needed.

"Jakotsu!"

"Bankotsu!"

The men embraced as brothers, Renkotsu on Ginkotsu following behind. When he stepped back from his friend, you saw that Bankotsu's face was triumphant.

"Look, Jakotsu! More jewel shards. Naraku gave these to me for getting Inuyasha closer. Take this one, use it for Jakotsuto." He was grinning with a genuine pleasure. For the first time since your initial glimpse of him with Kagome, your cheeks felt a bit hot when you looked him over.

As Jakotsu pressed the shard into his sword, letting it disappear into the metal- you would never get used to the magic- you noticed Bankotsu looking you up and down. You wiped your blade and tucked it into your belt, then looked away. You were sure your cheeks were red, and feeling silly just made them redder. Not only was he your kidnapper, but he was looking at you like a wolf would a piece of meat, not like a handsome romantic would see his bride.

"Give me some of that meat, Jakotsu."

You shuddered.

"It's still roasting! The stew will be ready soon, Taka has been helping me with it."

"Taka?"

Feeling a bit stupid for taking Bankotsu's meat comment to heart, you kept your eyes down, even though you could feel his burning into you. You didn't want to know what kind of gaze he held.

"Her name's Takashi or something. Taka."

You looked up, and as though correcting a substitute teacher, you piped in, "Tanaka Yuka."

Bankotsu walked over, then knelt, looking straight into your eyes. You could feel your whole body flush and knees shaking, but you didn't want to break his gaze. You didn't want to look weak.

"Well, Tanaka. What can you tell me about your dog friend? Or that cousin of yours? No, wait a moment."

He went into the tent, and returned with two bottles. He filled a cup with sake, then added a few drops from the second vessel.

"Tell me about Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Inuyasha is a dog demon, and Kagome is my cousin. She's human, I think, but she said something about being a priestess and about shooting energy with her bow? Kagome's not from now though, she's from another time, like me, but that doesn't really help at all here, it just makes her different. An old woman told me she was the reincarnation of her older sister, who was a priestess, and that Kagome can sense jewel shards- I guess she meant like the one you gave Jakotsu? Inuyasha met her when she pulled the priestess' arrow from his heart." You didn't know why you were babbling, but you couldn't stop. Your heart was pounding- what would they think of time travelers or anything you said?

Bankotsu looked angry, confirming your worries. "That's it?"

Or not; he did not seemed phased by your explanation at all, actually. "I only met Inuyasha the day you caught me, and Kagome told me about all this-" you gestured around yourself, "the same day. I wasn't even in Japan for a couple years before that."

Bankotsu wasn't the only one who looked annoyed. It was Renkotsu who finally spoke.

"What a waste. She can't help us at all and now Mukotsu's potion has run even lower. We shouldn't have bothered with her. Let's just get rid of her now." He looked even haughtier after Ginkotsu grunted in affirmation. His leader, however, looked less impressed, and with every second, Jakotsu was looking more annoyed, and about to argue when Bankotsu interrupted in a cool voice.

"Do you disagree with my methods, Renkotsu?"

He didn't answer. You wouldn't have either, Bankotsu looked ready to kill.

"We didn't take her as an informant, we took her as a hostage. Would you like to go tell Naraku of your suggestion, though? I will certainly defer if he agrees."

Head down, Renkotsu physically withdrew. The Band of Seven was even more hierarchical than Koga's pack, you thought, then swallowed away the bloody memories.

"Good. Is the food ready now, Jakotsu?"

As he stumbled to get his leader's food ready, Jakotsu gave you a stern look. Understanding his message, you nodded. You were lucky, and you had better behave.

Eating seemed to calm Bankotsu back down, and he laughed when Jakotsu tried to fetch seconds for him. "We're brothers in this band, Jakotsu, you don't have to serve me. Serve this waif of a girl, she needs it."

As it grew dark, Ginkotsu slept and the three around the fire gambled with their loot. You watched in silence, until Bankotsu stood and took your shoulder.

"I'm going to bed."

His fingers were firm under your collarbone as he lead you away. You looked to Jakotsu, but you couldn't read his face in that last glance.


	6. Sex and the Shichinintai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sexually explicit.
> 
> I am terrified that this sounds like clicheed fanfiction sex but I really don't have the assing to edit it again. I hope it is good.
> 
>  _Obi_ is the waist sash on a woman's kimono. I generally try not to throw japanese words into fanfic, but there isn't really a replacement one that fits the dialogue- plus, we're saying 'kimono' not 'straight-cut style robe garment,' so we might as well also say the parts of a kimono.

Bankotsu lit a lamp and carried it to his bed platform, gesturing for you to follow. You watched him walk ahead of you, then hurried to follow. He sat on the blankets cross-legged and poured himself some sake from a bottle next to the bed.

He looked at your face and snorted. "I'm not going to bite you. Sit down."

You nodded and followed his order, sitting next to him and accepting the offered cup of sake.

"You really didn't have any idea what was happening when you ended up here, did you?"

Blinking at his distant stare, you shook your head, first in agreement, then in confusion. This didn't feel like an abduction, he didn't look ready to rape you. He had slaughtered Koga and his friends, he had pillaged that town, but he was acting like he cared about your feelings. You took a gulp of the sake.

"That's no good. We can't let you go, you know. It's not just a matter of losing face against Inuyasha, but my friends would be killed. I don't know why Jakotsu has been so lax with your security." He caught you staring at him, incredulous but curious, and laughed.

"Yeah, I'm a killer. I can't say I mind doing a bit of torture either. But you have been with us a while already, and I don't know when we'll get ransom for you. If I am going to have a live hostage, I'd rather have one that isn't panicking. Scared of me? That makes sense. But you look scared shitless by everything- the jewel shards, the cat that was _on your side_ , everything here. I don't know what you meant about 'another time,' but you are odd, like the priestess. You are far from home."

You shivered. He was perceptive. He placed his hand on your back, rubbing the spot between your shoulders where the shiver had erupted from.

"We need you alive, you know. You will be safe with us. And when your friends give us what we want, we'll let you go. So behave. Don't try to run. There are much worse things out for you to run into, as long as you behave with us. Understand?" He finished his sake, then laid down, still petting your back. After a minute, you lowered yourself beside him, stretching out on your stomach. His bed was much more comfortable than yours had been. Soft, but firm enough to offer protection from the rocks below. It felt luxurious.

When you rolled slightly, exposing your back to Bankotsu, he continued massaging it, kneading deep in your shoulders. As you had experienced at your first meeting, he had a very firm grip. Dozing, you hummed happily at the attention to your sore muscles. He pulled you against his chest, and together you slept.

You awoke rolling onto your back.

"Ba'kots?" you mumbled, trying to focus.

Before you could ask again, his mouth covered yours, sealing it firmly. He pressed you down on his mattress, keeping a tight hold on your wrists. His skin was hot on yours; you arched your back to press harder into him. You didn't know why you wanted him so badly; you pulled the shoulders of your kimono down, baring your breasts. Scaping him with your fingers, you could tell he had already undressed, perhaps he had slept bare-chested behind you, feeling your body against his as he slept; perhaps he had rubbed his cock on you until he needed to wake him up.

Shocked with how much the vision effected you, you tensed, then pulled him down over you. His mouth was hard on your neck, teeth and deep, bruising suction, not leaving room for gentle kisses and licks. He rubbed your breasts, but he was really kneading them, breaking them in. You were going to be his, broken for only him by the time he was done.

It took him little effort to have you undressed fully, and there he stopped, cock in hand, rubbing himself, looking at you in the dim light.

"You are beautiful."

You couldn't read into it, because as soon as his mouth closed, Bankotsu had you pinned again, rubbing himself on your wet slit. When his hot member slid over your clit, you couldn't help but release a deep moan.

With surprisingly gentle care, he pushed your hair from your face.  
"Look at me."

You obeyed.

"Do you want me to take you now?"

You nodded.

"Good."

In one thrust he filled you, stretching you open, then pumping with vigour. Once or twice you yelped, a fold went astray as he opened you so fast, but the shocked cries were replaced with heavy panting. Bankotsu was quiet despite his rough work of you, but his teeth flashed behind a grin when you let out a moan. You felt restless as he brought you higher and higher on your own endorphins; you wanted to rut on him and work him over yourself.

Apparently having understood your desire to take control, Bankotsu refused it. With a shove, he rolled you to your front and pulled your hips up to his again. You shrieked into the blankets. He was fucking you harder than before, tossing your hips back and forth as though you were a rag doll. Over and over, he brought you down on his cock, until you felt your whole body pulsing, and lost track of everything.

He let your orgasm massage his cock and his own finally elicited a deep moan. You felt him twitch inside you, prodding you just a few last times; just enough to make you moan some more.

He rolled to the side, wiped himself down, then handed you a cloth. Sex washed away, you dropped into a dead sleep.

* * * * *

"What's wrong, kid?"

"Nothing."

Jakotsu cuffed your ear, but not hard. "None of that passive-aggressive lady stuff. Why are you moping? Should I be suspicious?"

Cheeks warm, you looked at the ground. Escape was your last priority.

"Was Bankotsu less than a gentleman? I'll have a word with him, we're practically brothers, you know."

"No, Jakotsu!" You sighed. "No, it's just a stupid thing. I was starting to think you and I were friends. Then you sent me in there after him, defenseless. He could have raped me, or tortured me, or anything else he wanted."

You cringed at his harsh laugh. "I know, I know."

"Huh? Oh, no, Taka. You do know, Bankotsu is our leader. I'd follow that man to the ends of the earth- I've already followed him all over Japan. I'd follow him even if he were to torture you; we have been together a very long time and I owe it to him. But for all the killing and torturing he does, he's not going to rape or kill _you_. It's a lot easier to kill nameless tons of citizens or your enemies, you know. And Bankotsu grew up a street urchin; where did you think he learned to be such a scrapper- don't tell him I called him that."

"I know he can't kill me, he told me that himself. But what does that story have to do with anything?"

"Urchins can grow up with rather extreme moral codes. Bankotsu's seen a lot of people die, and cutting someone down doesn't bother him at all. But on the other hand... well, you should have seen what happened when Mukotsu and Renkotsu caught a girl... I think maybe our brother has a sister out there somewhere." His eyes frosted a bit; his gaze was downcast.

"Jakotsu?"

"Hm? Oh, just memories. Mukotsu's gone now, and good riddance. Days before it happened, he almost poisoned me. My point was, you have nothing to worry about from him. And from what I heard, you weren't too worried once you were in there." He let out a small 'tch' of laughter.

Once again, you looked down. Jakotsu clearly wasn't that judgmental; he had a little joke at you, but didn't seem to look at you any differently. Even if he would normally be more accusing, you thought, you were a strange woman from a strange place, and already one of the enemy. Worrying about your chastity was probably beyond the scope of what mattered.

"I was surprised, you know. You looked like you were going to faint when he took you inside."

"How much do we have to talk about my sex life, Jakotsu?"

He shrugged and walked away to poke the fire.

"He said I wasn't in danger, and he asked for my permission."

"Hm?" Jakotsu turned back to you, disinterest in his voice but a grin slipping through the indifferent façade.

"That's what you wanted to know, right? I was attracted to him, and I was safe. Why not enjoy it, right?"

Yet again, Jakotsu laughed. "I think we might just get along, Taka. Are you still worried about if we're friends?"

You shook your head, smiled for a second, then faltered. He was your guard and his boss had kidnapped you. Friendship didn't belong on the horizon.

But Jakotsu was the most interesting person you had met in ages. He had no clue about modern politics or issues, yet he spoke freely about all kinds of concerns, and he was decidedly non-conforming in gender or sexuality. Beyond deeper conversation with him, even your 'real' friends weren't so eager to dress you up or gossip about boys.

The whir and clunk of Ginkotsu's machinery interrupted your thoughts and you turned to watch him approach with Bankotsu and Renkotsu. Bankotsu spared a smug look in your direction before beckoning to Jakotsu.

You felt your cheeks growing red and a little smile tugging at your lips.

"Are you prepared?" Bankotsu called out. "We have a shrine to visit."

"Well? Take this."

You quickly turned to face Renkotsu, then yelped and leapt back. The sword he had tossed, thankfully sheathed, bounced off your leg and to the ground. Avoiding the Band's eyes, you scrambled to pick it up.

"I thought we were going to a shrine?"

"We are. They just may need some persuasion before they share their Shikon shards with us. And with that band of travelling monks around, we can't just leave you laying around. Do you know how to use that?"

"No..."

Renkotsu looked annoyed, but Bankotsu's sigh was permissive. "Well, they don't know that, and monks don't usually carry weapons. Put that away, and come on."

Tucking the sword into your obi, you walked over with small, slow steps, touching one foot to the other before you'd continue. The skirt of your kimono did not allow for great strides. Rolling his eyes, Bankotsu closed the distance in two strides and tossed you over his shoulder easily.

"We are in a hurry. Ginkotsu will catch up with us. Let's go."

You kept your face in his back, preferring _not_ to see Jakotsu's reaction. Although gravity would give you a headache, Bankotsu's body felt cool to your forehead.

* * * * *

When Bankotsu set you on the ground, you gaped, stumbling forward to take in the temple. This was no little shrine, it was a monastery. Even down the hill from it, you could here buzzing from within its walls. The gates were shut.

"Do you have any more of Mukotsu's sleeping draught with us?"

Renkotsu opened his kimono, nodding. He exposed what looked like the ammunition bandoleers from modern cinema. He didn't touch them. Instead, he pulled a small vial from his waist belt. "Hardly enough to drug them all. Should we just charge them, then? They may have some defense at a place like this."

"It isn't for the monks."

You faltered as he looked straight at you, gaze unwavering.

"Come here."

This time, you obeyed and were at his side quickly. You watched as he poured a cup of water from a bladder at his side.

Making eye contact, he took the vial and tapped three drops of the liquid into your cup. "Drink this." He wrapped your fingers around the vessel, under his, and pushed the rim to your lips. "Trust me."

You drank.


	7. Refined Metal Skill

The ache in your head was awful; it felt as though you'd been cracked hard enough to make your brain swell. You felt a moan in your throat, but didn't have the effort to push it through to your lips. Trying to roll over, you felt your arms, just as heavy, and released the effort to get up.

 _Trust me._ That was what Bankotsu had said, but what had happened? You remembered drinking the potion Renkotsu had carried, but although you braved the ache of your skull to try, you couldn't remember what happened next. Although you were sure you were fully awake, you still felt leaden. For a moment, you wondered whether Mukotsu had known his potion brought on paralysis after you slept rather than knocking you out solidly until awakening. Who would tell him? Would he have cared?

Despite requiring thought, the question made you feel a bit less groggy and pained. You still couldn't lift your eyelids, but you were beginning to perceive the light that filtered orange through them. Though you could not physically, you shrugged internally. You were already kidnapped, a bit infatuated, and knocked unconscious more than once. Why struggle and worry now? Anything bigger than Bankotsu's- you broke off, distracted, then continued- _trustworthiness_ was beyond what you needed to worry about immediately. Resigned but more content than you felt was normal, you began to try out your other senses. Knowing your surroundings was the first step in getting through whatever this trial was.

The futon under you was functional, nothing luxurious and fluffy like Bankotsu's, but sturdy, and certainly more comfortable than some of your recent sleeping places, not to mention some in the past-future. For a fleeting moment, you wondered if you had been sold or otherwise taken advantage of, but other than the headache coming down from your sleep and a rather sharp pain on your shoulder, you felt clean, physically and otherwise. In fact, you felt cleaner than you had before; the linens were fresh-smelling and no stale sweat of walking in the heat clung to your skin, even under your arms and breasts. The blanket over you and robe you wore both felt as functional as the futon- rather heavy, a tad scratchy, but warm and safe. This had to be the temple.

If you could, you would have flinched when your hearing returned.

Bankotsu's voice, recognizable even though it was less brazen than usual, boomed, filling your head. After a moment, it tempered out more reasonably, and the background noises took their place. Nothing sounded so full anymore; there was a rather peaceful humming and the voices of birds behind the conversation you were beginning to overhear.

"... rather fond of her, you know. I suppose you don't carry someone from the woods, bleeding, and not make a bit of an attachment, especially if you're a bit lonesome of women, you know? I hope she's kind to him when she awakes- but not too kind, I want my brother back on the road with me."

A voice you did not recognize chuckled. "You've only been delayed a few hours yet, young man. You can't blame him for worrying about the poor girl; I haven't seen demon poison like this before. That scratch on her shoulder was strange and serious as well."

Bankotsu laughed too, although the falseness was rather obvious to you, if not to the priest. "I suppose you are right. He will be back before long to try and help her, I'm sure. What I really meant to bring up, though, was that I think I know what demon did it to her, and I think he may have followed us here. If you wish we will leave."

"Tell me about this demon. We have exorcised plenty before, I am not worried unless it catches us off guard. With your description, I will post watches in the tower."

"It's a very powerful dog demon named Inuyasha."

You gasped and your eyelids fluttered long enough to see Bankotsu's glare. You were glad that they still were heavy enough to hold closed and not feel as though you were acting.

"Ren! Ren, she's waking up."

You heard footsteps, then felt someone settle beside you, and a cool cloth on your forehead.

The priest chuckled again, this time in an almost affectionate manner. "I remember when I was a young lad, before I apprenticed. Your older brother is a good one, taking care of a girl he hasn't even met yet. I can see why the acolyte's life interests him."

Imitating the priest's affection, Bankotsu laughed rather quietly, then steered the conversation away. "This demon, Inuyasha-" He seemed to pause, and you held your breath. Were you imagining it, or was he listening for you?

"This demon, Inuyasha- he's a dog demon, with the white hair and ears like most of them have. But you can recognize him, he wears red robes and has a band about him. He is quite vicious, but he is also clever, for a demon. He has even tricked a young priestess into following him, and has a monk with him as well, either as a comrade defect or a prisoner."

Bankotsu began a tirade of many rumours he said he had heard about Inuyasha, but you didn't listen, as Renkotsu had jabbed his finger in your eye. You twitched, but were silent.

More gently, he lifted your lid, and you found that it stayed there. He opened your other eye, then changed the cloth on your forehead and put a cup to your lips. Though you tried to catch Bankotsu's attention, to ask again whether to trust, you could not; he kept eye contact with the priest.

Seeing Renkotsu again, you swallowed the drink readily. He looked ready to let you choke and drown in it if you did not. Then, he began speaking, quietly enough that the monk seemed not to notice him, but clear and consistently enough that it didn't seem as though he even stopped for breath.

"The drink will wake you up. You were walking in the woods outside your village when you stumbled upon the demon Inuyasha. You have met him, so you should be able to describe him if they ask. When he saw you, he scratched you, and you fainted after wandering a bit. You don't remember anything between then and when you wake up- and you have not awoken yet."

You hoped the priest kept his back turned and Renkotsu in his line of sight, because you doubted Renkotsu would be the one blamed if this plan, whatever it was, failed when they saw your open eyes. Very quietly, you asked "but what is happening?"

He stared daggers, and you shuddered. But his glare did not change the overly neutral and low tone of his voice. "If I tell you, you won't be much good at acting naturally. Bankotsu already isn't bluffing his way through this well. The potion put you to sleep, Jakotsu scratched you, and we carried you here. But as I said: The dog demon attacked you, and you don't remember anything until you open your eyes and see me."

You blinked, though not to make an example. It was just the first time you noticed his tattoos had faded. Bankotsu's was hidden behind his bangs, more tamely brushed than normal, whether or not it showed under them.

When the priest's voice entered your bubble of attention again, you were startled, but again praised yourself on not actually starting.

"Is she awake? How is she, then?"

Renkotsu turned around as you snapped your eyes shut, then tried not to scrunch them.

"I think she's coming to." Then, under his breath, "you are awake."

You tried to blink prettily in confusion, then looked up at Renkotsu, squinting before opening your eyes properly. "Where am I?"

"We're at a temple, miss. You were bleeding, and we took you here to be healed. How do you feel?"

Although you had been so unflinching since Bankotsu's glare, you couldn't help but blanch at his voice. He was so caring sounding, both his voice and his eyes gentle. The little squeeze he gave your hand as he asked how you felt was just as Kagome's felt when she was worried about you. It was unnatural to feel from him, but probably lent credibility to your confused act.

"My shoulder hurts, but I think it will be okay. I feel really tired though." Trying to sit up, you let yourself fall in quiet drama, but your heart leapt when Renkotsu caught you and in a firm grip, pushed you forward and held you. You could feel your cheeks burning hotter than ever before; the rather medical gesture felt as intimate than any events of the night before.

"Careful, you've been poisoned. Just relax, lean on me."

The priest chuckled yet again. You flushed, but Renkotsu showed no signs of discomfiture. Bankotsu, however, did not looked pleased as he looked past the priest and onto you.

Swallowing several times from nerves, thankfully another gesture that fit the scene as much as reality, you tried to speak again. "There was a man, with long white hair..." You knew you sounded rather helpless and invalid, but hoped that strand would be believable.

Renkotsu's hand was in your hair, working out the knots of sleep. "Yes, that sounds right. It looks like a demon attacked you, and there has been a frightful dog demon with white hair making himself a reputation.

"Yes! He had pointy ears, and a red kimono!"

"Shh. He's gone, be calm." The petting grew firmer, but you could not tell if he was becoming more touchy in his false infatuation or if he was threatening you for the overenthusiastic response. The monk didn't seem concerned. Renkotsu looked over your head. "Is it alright if I take her for some air? Seems like she's doing better."

"Behave. I'll come along when we are done speaking."

You followed Renkotsu outside, still a bit off-balance, but only as much as anyone just standing up from bed. Shoulder aching, you pulled the neck of your robe aside, trying to see what was going on with it.

Renkotsu grabbed your wrist and you froze. He let go quickly, looking around as though embarrassed, before whispering to you. "We are in the middle of a temple. You can't just pull down your clothes."

Glancing around much like he had just done, you straightened your collar but kept rubbing at the wound. It felt as though they had bound it well, the pain wasn't sharp and your drab robe was still unbloodied. You wondered how seeing the shoulder they had already dressed would scandalize the temple folk, but glancing back, you thought you knew the real reason he didn't want you undressing right there.

"Shit."

You tried to follow Renkotsu's gaze, but he was behind you, turning you, pushing you back toward the door.

"Inside, inside. Stay with Bankotsu."

The monk had left, and your futon had been put away. The room felt so empty that you almost jumped at seeing Bankotsu sitting with his tea.

"What are you doing back in here? Renkotsu was supposed to walk you away."

"I don't know, I didn't even know he was taking me away; I thought we were walking around the courtyard while you did something."

"-Yuka, my cousin is missing, and we were wondering if you had heard anything. A group called the Band of Seven kidnapped her, and it has already been two weeks. If you've heard of any villages being raided or anything, it could be a great help."

Both of you froze. _Two weeks,_ you thought. _Already? It both felt like too long of a time, and far too short._

"I'm sorry, Priestess, but we haven't heard anything of the sort. It looked as though a fire may have been burning in the west five or six days ago. Perhaps that might lead you to them. And may I say, you look quite familiar."

Neither you nor Bankotsu breathed. Someone whispered about whether another priestess had been there. Inuyasha's voice stood out suddenly, but hushed before you could understand.

You made a choked squeak when his silhouette, ears and all, appeared through the thin wall, then again when you felt a blade on your neck. Staying perfectly still, you watched Bankotsu mouth one sentence.

"Don't you dare call him."

You hadn't even thought about it yet. If it weren't for the cold metal on your neck, you wouldn't have even understood immediately.

The shadow disappeared, and Bankotsu withdrew, but watched you closely.

A door clapped sideways, shaking the walls, and both of you jumped to your feet. A tall shadow appeared outside the room, then the door slammed open as well.

"Bankotsu!" Inuyasha's sword was drawn, huge and sharp before him.

At first just a tuft of black hair over his shoulder, Kagome appeared beside him.

"Yuka!"

She drew her bow, pointing at Bankotsu, and you jumped out of the way- straight into Renkotsu's arms. For a second time, you followed him out, but this time dragged through a wall and with one blast of fire, straight out the side of the temple and into the woods.

He didn't take you far, just out enough to hide under a bush.

"Stay here, or else." He shouted something booming and guttural, then threw fire down to the ground. You watched as the fuse flared, then burned in a beeline to the temple.

You felt your nose scrape open on the dirt as the blast threw you down and pushed you out, then a heavy body on top of you as more rounds crashed. After several minutes, the noises stopped, though flames crackled in the distance, and you rolled over. Renkotsu stood, then pulled you up.

The temple was aflame- no, it was more than aflame, it was destroyed, the remains sizzling. The scent of charred flesh was carried along by the smoke, and now that the crashing had stopped, screams began.

Jakotsu walked out of the ruin unscathed, then stood at a high point, picking off survivors one at a time. Inuyasha popped up into the air, Kagome on his back, conscious and steady-looking; she was safe. They were followed by Sango, Shippo and Miroku, wearing masks and riding on the cat. They were all safe. You breathed a sigh of relief, then rasped on the smoke.

"Poison, even the kind you just drink down in tea, isn't very good for the lungs. We didn't have much antidote left, so you will have to make do with what you got."

You could barely hear Renkotsu's tirade over your hacking.

"You'll be fine. It'll just take a bit longer to get over the paralysis. Here comes Ginkotsu now, he can carry you."

"But," you tried to ask, "where's Bankotsu?"

The wind changed, smoke surrounded you, and at some point in the haze you lost consciousness without knowing the difference.


	8. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've launched myself back into this pretty hard. I'm hoping this will be the last sleeping break between chapters. I know it's a bit annoying to be getting dragged around while unconscious so much.
> 
> Did someone ask for EXPOSITION and LOTS OF DIALOGUE? Because here it fuckin’ is.

Your whole chest throbbed and you curled up around it, dimly wondering whether the rough vibration from the car was making it better or worse. Your stomach twitched. Definitely worse.

Trying to sit up straight, you flopped yourself to the left and pushed up on your arm, then yelped as you kept moving and fell, not to the floor but several feet down, mashing your face into the grass below you. At least it was soft. You rolled onto your side, heaving, and finally oriented yourself.

Mid fall, your mind had punctured through your sickness enough to realize you had been riding on Ginkotsu, not in the family car, but other than that you weren't sure where you were. The grass was lush and soft and the air wasn't smoky, nor did it have the sweet manure smell that surrounded most of the agricultural towns. You were in a field, and other than Ginkotsu's tracks, it was clean and rather lovely. On one side, the trees bowed into almost a perfect semicircle. On the other, the hill dropped off and you could see all the way to the ocean horizon. Ginkotsu had stopped, but the others still hadn't returned.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

You scrambled to your feet, trying to look deferential to Renkotsu. He didn't seem to be sparing with his cuffs. "Yes, it's very pretty. Where are we?"

He shrugged. "One of many mountain meadows."

"Where're Bankotsu and Jakotsu? How will they find us?"

Renkotsu laughed. "They have their ways. They'll probably be a while yet, though. We weren't the only ones after those monks' shards."

A while yet. You were more than sure that you didn't want to be alone with Renkotsu for 'a while yet.' Ginkotsu didn't give any air of Jakotsu's loyalty to Bankotsu, and though you walked over to sit near him, you didn't feel any safer for the company.

"Aren't you hungry? You didn't eat at the temple, did you? How long as it been now?"

You hadn't felt all that hungry, but the smell of searing meat caught your attention. On your second breath of it, you stomach growled. "I guess it's been a while. In all the excitement I forgot about being hungry." You looked over to his smoky fire pit and the small silver salmon cooking over it. "When did you catch that?" There was no use asking about the fire, he had displayed his speed with that enough already.

"On our way here there was a deep stream. You were asleep. I repair Ginkotsu, don't you think I can catch a little fish?"

Cheeks a bit hot, you walked away to look at the view, then backed up. The crest of the hill didn't have a slope on the open side, it had a cliff. Far below you, the ground was scattered with rocky debris, though grass and moss covered most of it. You wondered just how long ago the earthquake that caused the landslide was and, gulping at the sight of a boulder that had to be bigger than Ginkotsu, wedged in a crevasse, just how strong it was. Once you were back on the grass and well away from the cliff, you dropped on the ground. Your class had talked about historical earthquakes in grade 10, when were they? When was the next one?

_What year is it?_

You turned to ask Renkotsu, then faltered. Did they even use _Anno Domini_ in feudal Japan? Just because it was accepted in the modern day didn't mean they did now. You shook your head, trying to remember when Christianity had come, but couldn't. It didn't matter, you realized. If there was going to be an earthquake, you couldn't do anything about it, except maybe get home before it happened. It probably wouldn't be for a few hundred more years anyway.

"Come eat, the rice is ready."

Hands shaking, you accepted the bowl from Renkotsu's hand, then waited as he placed your share of the fish on top. He served himself second, and a new question distracted you from the earthquake problem.

"Does Ginkotsu need anything to eat?"

Renkotsu laughed again. "You ask good questions. He eats a bit here and there, but look at him. He mostly needs fire. Mind if I show her, Ginkotsu?" He moved to the platform on Ginkotsu's back and opened up one of the few flat walls, revealing a mound of glowing coals.

"Of course, he also needs water, for his human body and for steam, but that's not so impressive to show you. I'm proud of my work, as you see."

You nodded, glad your mouth was full because you were at a loss for words. This sounded nothing like Renkotsu- perhaps talking about his craft calmed him? Or was it all an act? Whatever it was, you were happy to just let him talk, and apparently it showed.

"Now dear, why are you so afraid of me? Jakotsu's had just as much a part in keeping you from escaping. Would you like some more to eat?"

Everything about the situation felt unnatural and fake, and you were beginning to feel a panic, your heart pounding and mind clouding. Years of societal conditioning made you stay still, though. While you felt deep in your gut that something was wrong, your mind nudged you, reminding you that second chances were important, that he'd been living with you for weeks, and that he was being kind and feeding you. You _knew_ Renkotsu was bad news, but you couldn't stop from asking yourself how. One incident when you were a prisoner wasn't that much of a tell, was it? And Bankotsu had been the one to drag you back from the wolves, and feed you the sleeping draught.

When you looked up, Renkotsu was smiling at you, a cup of clear water in hand. "I knew I wasn't that bad. Here, have a drink."

You welcomed the cool water and felt the hydration clearing your head almost immediately. Taking the water bag, you poured more and sat to think as you picked at the last of your rice.

Renkotsu sat beside you.

"I'm sorry I frightened you."

He placed his arm over your shoulder. You tensed, then let him pull you in.

"Has Bankotsu hurt you?"

As you turned to ask what he was talking about- of _course_ he had, he had dragged you from your friends twice, but he had been kind and reasonable since- Renkotsu took your chin and kissed you, pushing you down with his other hand.

You were spared from pulling back yourself as the breath was knocked from his lungs into your face in a puff and Renkotsu was thrown to the side. Scrambling back to get out of whatever had come's way, you saw wolves surrounding you. Some were missing quite a lot of hair, others hand missing eyes, and many had wounds, either clotted with blood or weeping puss. Booms filled the air as Ginkotsu fired indiscriminately, hitting some wolves and spooking others. Backed against Ginkotsu's treads, ears covered, you spotted Renkotsu in the grass, a blur above him, pummeling him. Ginkotsu seemed to notice as well, as with a final 'boom,' the blur above Renkotsu shot forward, releasing him.

Almost immediately the wolf was back, but just as quickly Renkotsu had grabbed his fire gourd. The scent of burning hair emerged first, but Koga sprang from the smoke screen to fresh air, gasping.

"I already killed one of you, and I'm going to protect this girl!"

Renkotsu's laughter rang out yet again, but it had turned eerie and sour.

"Kyokotsu was weak. Get out of here, mutt."

Before Koga could enter the fray again, a deep slice appeared in his hip.

"Now Renkotsu, why are you trying to chase away my playmate? Look at that delicious tail of his."

Overcome with relief, you fell against Ginkotsu again. Jakotsu was back, and he was safe. Bankotsu would be with him, somewhere.

"You again? I didn't come here to fight with freaks, I came for the girl."

You felt your own breath knocked from your lungs as he grabbed you and whisked you away, a whirlwind appearing below him as the other wolves loped behind.

Deep in the woods, he stopped. The others had not yet caught up.

"Are you okay? Kagome is around here somewhere, we'll get you home."

You didn't reply, but hung your head and followed as he led you between the trees, pausing every now and then to sniff.

Was that it? Had you spent two weeks with the Band of Seven, and now it would be life as usual at the Higurashi house? Once you looked back, hoping Jakotsu would be there, making silent jokes about Koga's tail as he tracked you, but there was no one, nothing in sight. Bankotsu hadn't even been there when you had gone.

Shuddering, you stopped, swaying. Maybe he was the one who was gone. Maybe the adventure was over because he was dead. You never had seen him escape the fire. Maybe he was okay, but just didn't care to get you back.

Koga put his arm over your shoulder, and though the gesture was the same, it felt much better than Renkotsu's. Almost immediately you felt safe and you relaxed against it. He was a small man, but it felt like leaning on a large, protective dog.

"Don't worry, you're safe now. You don't have to talk." He sniffed the air again. "This way! They're close."

You stumbled behind as he pulled you by the arm, dragging you not unlike Bankotsu often had.

"Yuka!"

Kagome held you to her, falling to her knees and bringing you along. "Yuka, I thought I'd never see you again. I promise I'll get you home."

Although you knew her hug was supposed to be comforting and fulfilling, she just felt small, hot, and clingy against your body. Bankotsu had been cool, broad, and enveloping. Jakotsu hadn't hugged you, but you imagined they'd be friendly, joking, and brief or long depending what you needed.

Dampness on your shoulder made you aware that Kagome was crying, and a wave of guilt washed over you. Your cousin, your younger cousin, had risked her life to try to protect you, and she probably very well thought it was her fault you had been kidnapped. It wasn't fair, you thought, to be thinking about how other people could hug better. Though you felt a bit stiff, you returned the hug, then petted her head.

"It's okay, Kagome. I'm fine.

"What did they do to you?"

"Hey, Kagome. She doesn't have any jewel shards, does she?"

She wheeled to face him. "Inuyasha, how could you? She's alive, that's what matters, not if she stole their jewel shards."

"In her, Kagome," the huntress, Sango, interrupted, and you noted that her face was rather grey. "Like Kohaku."

"Oh... no, no, she doesn't." She averted her attention back to you. "What did they do to you? Are you okay? Where are your clothes?"

The kimono from the temple was a far cry from the street clothes you had worn to Kagome's house. You briefly wondered if the band was still carrying your other clothes and possessions, before realizing a problem.

"Kagome! The beads. I don't have my beads."

"Shh, shh. We'll find another way home." She seemed to be following your words more than your appearance, as you really didn't need comforting. The kidnapping had been scary, but as Kagome's worried glance to the others confirmed, one loss had just earned you indefinite time in a magical kingdom, and had definitely earned you time to decide.

In silence you shared dinner with your cousin and her friends. Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha all seemed to be giving you queer looks, but you didn't want to say anything. They had probably had some risky adventures in your name as well. Koga bragged about his save while Inuyasha snapped at him and Kagome attempted to smooth it over. The monk Miroku did not approach you, other than to pass Kagome bandages for your injuries. He did, at least, have a sense of timing.

You didn't pay much attention to any of it. As it got darker, you visited the cat demon and petted her. She was larger than the lions at the zoo or any other cat you'd ever seen, but after Ginkotsu, she seemed like a small creature. Curled up against her, you dozed.

"I don't like it. His scent is all over her."

Kagome hissed at him to shut up, but Shippo replied rather loudly: "Yeah, she smells like if they were alive. Do you think she killed someone?"

"Shippo! What are you talking about? And of course she smells like them, she's been with them for weeks!"

"That's not it," the demons replied in unison.

Trying not to rouse Kirara, you shifted, trying to position your ears better. If only you had those damned puppy ears to turn as you pleased. Still, you managed to get comfortable without the cat betraying you.

"They smell like blood," the fox demon continued. "I thought maybe since she smells like them, she killed someone too. But that's not all it is, there's something else..."

You were pretty sure Kagome had glanced over to see if you were asleep, so you nuzzled your nose into Kirara's fur in what you hoped looked like a sleepy pillow-nudge. It seemed to work, as she kept whispering.

"What else is there? She's been with them for a month, what do you think she'd smell like?"

"It's Bankotsu. His scent is all over her. _All_ over her."

You really hoped the demons didn't have great eyesight on top of their hearing and scent, because your face was ridiculously warm. Kirara squirmed as you tried to hide it.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" There was a thump and a snarl before she continued. "I already told you, she lived with them. A month will make some smells rub off. Don't be so rude to my cousin, I'll tell Kaede, or Grandpa."

"He's not trying to be mean, Kagome. It's just really easy for us to smell."

"Kagome, are you sure we should be talking about this? She's right there," the Monk added, and you heard Sango hum in assent.

"I want to know what Inuyasha's implying, now. It won't be more secretive to talk about in daylight."

"She's probably teamed up with them, is what I'm saying. What do you even know about your cousin? She was gone for what, two years? Who knows what kind of affiliation she has?"

"Sit!" Kagome shrieked. You felt everyone turn to you, so you stirred 'in your sleep,' then settled again. Her voice dropped to an even lower whisper and you strained to hear. "You don't even know her, Inuyasha. She's my cousin."

Sango's smooth voice cut off Inuyasha's remark. "Kagome, Kohaku's my brother. We still have to treat him as the enemy sometimes."

"I'm sorry, Sango, I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"Kagome, sit down. You need it spelled out? She smells like sex. It's watered down and there's dirt masking it, but Bankotsu's scent is all over, and not from his sweat. And she doesn't exactly smell like fear."

She seemed to fall, as the others gasped and seemed to scramble toward her, and it was a moment before she replied.

"You don't know that. You don't know her. She would never do something like that, she wouldn't sell us out or fall for someone evil. Just because she's brave-" Kagome paused and gulped. "Just because she's brave doesn't mean they didn't hurt her. How can you blame her for that? You have plenty of evil men here, you know what must have happened."

You fought to keep from retching. There was the guilt again- she had worried for you, she was obviously quite sure you'd been raped, maybe repeatedly, and she was defending you. If you had spoken some more earlier, you thought, maybe Kagome wouldn't think you were so traumatized. You shoved your face into Kirara. Above all, you didn't want her to know you had betrayed them, not when she was so eagerly defending you.

Kagome's last outcry had dissolved into tears, and no one else of the group spoke up again. After a few minutes of silence, you heard someone walking over and looked up to see Miroku. You made eye contact and he nodded. He knew you'd heard, you were sure, but he just placed a blanket over you and silently returned to his spot near Sango. With the fuss over you ended quite as suddenly as it had begun, you drifted to sleep again.

* * *

"Taka-chan!"

A hand clapped over your mouth, but even before turning you knew who it was.

"Come on, Taka, before they wake up. You don't want to fight them, do you? I mean, we can, but I'm trying to be nice to you. That one's your cousin right?"

"Jakotsu, shh!" You looked at Kirara. She was watching with one eye, growling at Jakotsu, but she didn't get up or alert Sango. "Shh, Kirara. Good kitty. Stay there, be quiet."

"Hurry, Taka. That mutt doesn't sleep lightly, and just for you, I'm trying not to fight him today."

Without another glance back, you followed Jakotsu into the wood. It seemed to go on quite a ways, but eventually you hit a road.

"It should be far enough off to talk now. Man, I was really pissed when that wolf took you. And he runs so fast!"

He was already back to casual as he strolled up the dirt road.

"I know, and he knocked the wind out of me. How did you find me?"

Jakotsu pulled a pin from his yukata and fiddled with his hair. "Oh, same as last time. We followed the wolves. Koga runs fast, but his pack doesn't."

That made surprising sense to you, but a detail seemed off. "What do you mean 'last time'? When did you follow them before?"

"Oh, you've been sleeping a lot, Taka. They followed us to the temple, but of course the monks had barriers up, so they couldn't smell that Bankotsu and Renkotsu had gone in. Ginkotsu led them away for a while, and when the wolves following Koga's lovely tail went by, I followed them. We didn't think he'd actually pick you up, obviously, just that he'd follow us to try and avenge the others."

You stared at Jakotsu. He generally came off as air-headed, although you knew the time was one of less literacy, but that was a very thought out plan.

He seemed to know what you were thinking. "Don't look at me, Renkotsu planned it.

"And Bankotsu's okay, right?"

Jakotsu stopped walking, and you held your breath.

"Of course he is! Was that what you were worried about? Oh, don't worry, Taka. Bankotsu is always okay, and he always will be. He has four of us to support him and make sure, doesn't he?”

The relief froze you still, thinking about all the possibilities. He hadn't abandoned you, and he was alive. He had even sent Jakotsu well out of his way to get you.

You had been right. Jakotsu's hug was just long enough to thaw you; being wrapped in his arms warmed your heart from within.


	9. On Killing

Walking along with the Band free of shackles became routine in only a few days. Most of the time, they had little more planning than you as to where they were going, and you continued to enjoy Jakotsu's friendship. Renkotsu had kept his distance; he did not seem pleased with your rejection, which struck you as odd. While you knew he was a rather hot tempered man, you were also fairly sure that anything he wanted had nothing to do with you personally. His continued coldness and what you perceived as sulking made it seem as though he was rather insulted.

"Ah, don't mind him. He's just jealous of Bankotsu."

"He doesn't even like me, though. I think he'd have killed me by now if he had a chance." You shivered at the idea of just how true your words were.

"Now Taka," Jakotsu said, bending a bit to match your eyes. "My brother Renkotsu, he's a fine man. He has saved all of our lives before, even yours, and he is a strong mercenary. But," he paused, glancing around, "I don't think he always agrees with Bankotsu. Now, he may not like you, but Bankotsu is not only our leader, but he has been hired by someone who won't even speak to Renkotsu, and he has found a pretty companion for himself. It's only understandable that he's a bit upset." Jakotsu straightened up, then continued more lightly. "It's like how I feel about that Inuyasha. It just makes me mad how I can't take him, and that woman is right there, not even thinking of it."

"I don't think that's really the same thing," you started, but Jakotsu didn't seem to hear you. "Besides, Bankotsu has hardly talked to me, let alone been my 'companion' since I came back."

That brought back his attention.

"I thought you were the one who decided not to! I figured wherever you come from, they perhaps didn't encourage sharing beds."

"I'm from Japan too, Jakotsu. I lived abroad a while, but not long."

"Oh sure, _Japan_ , but must have been in the north or something, with that weird accent of yours. Anyway, Bankotsu has said nothing about it. Did you have a fight? Oh, the troubles of young love."

You were at least comforted in that Jakotsu did not seem interested in the origin of the accent he perceived. "It's not young love, Jakotsu. We were intimate, once."

"Ooh, _intimate._ I like the sound of that one. I just call it fucking, but perhaps my type is a bit more bloody than yours."

"The point is, we don't even know each other. It's no wonder he lost interest."

"Why would he lose interest _after_ finding out how good you were? Give yourself some credit, Taka-chan. I know people who got married with less time between them. Oh, look who's coming."

Without giving you time to look, Jakotsu gave you a little shove out of the grove you had been standing in. You stumbled backward and felt a bubble in your chest as you lost your balance, then thumped your head as you were steadied.

"Slow down, what are you doing?"

"Bankotsu! I... ahm, I was talking with Jakotsu. About the Band and stuff."

He brushed your hair from your face. "Oh, so you're already learning all our secrets. I'll have to keep my eye on you."

"I can't tell if you're kidding or if you don't trust me," you rambled off, stumbling over the syllables as you rushed. "He was just telling me about Renkotsu."

His hand felt very hot against your cheek, and he had gotten too close. You were itching to step back, but resisted.

"Really, so you wanted to learn about Renkotsu. Wouldn't you rather be learning about me? I have plenty to show you."

The temperature of his hand evened out as your cheeks flushed. "I think I would."

Looking into your eyes with his own dark pair, he folded his forearm to your chest and pushed you back. Again you stumbled backward, and this time you were caught between Bankotsu and a tree.

His push was firm, and with your consent you were quite pinned, but his kiss was unbelievably gentle, almost unpleasantly so. You tried to push your mouth against his harder, but he held you back.

"Maybe later. As much as I could use a bit of recreation, we've got a long way to go."

A bit stunned, you leaned on the tree, watching him leave. You rubbed sweat from your forehead before starting up the path behind him.

"I told you he liked you."

"Jakotsu!" First Bankotsu, now him; your heart wouldn't take many more of these surprises. "Were you watching? What are you doing?"

"Of course I was watching. I have to make sure my brother and my friend treat each other right, don't I? Besides, there's much more to talk about this way."

There was a soft tamping noise on the dirt behind you.

"Jakotsu. Where is your master?" It was a young boy, who looked rather familiar.

"Oh, it's you. Bankotsu? He's up ahead. What're you doing here."

The boy looked at you for a moment, then walked up the road without responding.

As you watched him walk off, the resemblance clicked. He was wearing the same outfit Sango wore, only with green highlights rather than pink. Could this be the brother she had mentioned? You shook your head- it was probably what all demon slayers wore.

"Well come on, the kid probably might have something interesting to say."

"Is he a demon slayer?"

"Hm? I suppose he is, but he's just one of Naraku's servants. All he seems to do is carry messages. Don't worry, he has no interest in any slaying, even if we were demons."

* * *

Bankotsu insisted that all of the Band, including you, would stay and listen to Naraku's message. Although you would have enjoyed entertaining the thought that perhaps this meant you were one of the Band, you did not want to let your mind wander from the topic at hand.

"Naraku wishes to know why you have not been working faster. Inuyasha is still alive."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Tell him we'll get to it. The more we can slay before him, the more powerful we'll be when he comes to us. And tell him his bees can back off, we're doing just as he said. We are not new to the job."

The boys eyes were entirely blank.

"I don't think Naraku intends to listen to my commands. He also wished for me to tell you that there is a deep pit, to the south of here, that seems to be attracting demons, and suggests you fetch for him the jewel shards that undoubtedly are there. You can practice your killing when you do."

"He'll get his shards."

"And Inuyasha?"

"We will get to him. He has been as good as dead since Naraku brought us around."

"But he still isn't dead."

"Hey!" Jakotsu snarled, easily roused to Bankotsu's defense, but the boy had disappeared into the trees. "I hate that kid."

Renkotsu spoke much more calmly. "He does have a point, though. Even with the bait," he jerked his head toward you- "we have not drawn him into battle. Perhaps we should seek him out ourselves."

"Come on, Renkotsu, have a heart. Give me a chance to have him pursue me, huh?"

"We'll wait. But Jakotsu, should he not come soon, Renkotsu can find him for us. Understood?"

"Oh, he'll come."

Your mouth had gone dry, and you tried to swallow. It wasn't hard to distance yourself from random monks and villagers, but you had spent two days with Inuyasha, and though he had been harsh, he had usually been kind, and his criticism was only correct. Kagome really seemed to love him, as well. Feeling more embarrassed than any time they had stripped you, ignored you, or dragged you around, you tried to clear your throat and turned to Bankotsu.

"We don't... Do you have to kill him?"

Bankotsu laughed, and flicked his wrist toward the others, gesturing for them to leave. "Aw, you know I like you, don't you? That's sweet, and if I could do this, just for you, I would."

You felt as though you would melt into the ground, and almost wished you would so he would stop grinning at your beet red cheeks.

"I have to, though. This is my job. What does that cousin do again? She's a priestess, or an acolyte, right? You wouldn't tell her to stop going to the shrine so she could attend dinner with you, would you? Or ask that demon slayer to hold her boomerang back- I mean, it appears Inuyasha and his group have, but you're not silly enough to tell someone not to do their job, just for you."

At first you were unsure if you were going to fall away or yell. Then the words began to rise in your throat, and you took the opportunity. You knew you had been far to meek already.

"Killing someone is not the same as going to the shrine! He's my cousin's... well, he's my cousin's! And he has only ever treated me nicely! How can you just kill him?" You felt a little as though you were channeling Kagome; she was ferocious when a teacher had bullied her friend.

You heard Renkotsu call over to Bankotsu: "Get a handle on that woman, would you? I'm working!"

The remark dialed you up to livid, and your voice lowered to a hiss. "And what, does he think you own me or something? What is wrong with all of you?"

"Renkotsu, be quiet! Hey now," he continued in a lower voice. "I can't negotiate with you on this. We owe Naraku a lot, and one job in return for it is more than generous of him. We've already lost several of our Seven to Inuyasha and his allies. Ginkotsu has lost most of his body. I cannot betray him, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu just to spare your feelings."

You breathed heavily. It was harder to argue when he spoke reasonably.

"I don't own you, but if you are going to be a part of this band, you have to respect us all, not just me, regardless of any relationship we have."

"But she's my cousin."

"Well, so far we have no orders to kill her. Maybe you can get her to go home to her family once Inuyasha is gone, or even before we attack. Have her safely out of the way."

Looking down, you sighed. Pulling you down to sit on a fallen log, Bankotsu placed his arm around you, letting you rest on him. For a while, you just listened to his heart beat.

"I don't really understand how you feel. None of us have fretted about killing a man. But, I have grown pretty fond of you, and I don't want to scare you away. Do you think you can get the priestess to go home?"

"I don't know if I could see her again, and not go home with her. And Bankotsu, she's the only one who trusts me, the others probably won't let her go."

"Well, they're worse than us then, aren't they? You should be happy to stay."

Unsure what to say, you leaned against him, but kept silent. Was it really only Kagome you were worried about, or was it that you couldn't stay with a cold-blooded murderer? Well, you told yourself, nuzzling against him, not so cold blooded. Pulling your nose back, you felt a bit disgusted with yourself.

Fighting the monks and watching him return from each village had never phased you. There were wars and police violence and vigilantes in your own time as well. You swallowed.

"I'll go. How do I find them?"


	10. Bogged Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this chapter was going to include the next part of the story, but it's already 3k words and hasn't been updated in a while, so I'm going with this.
> 
> This chapter includes oral sex.

Renkotsu was sent to leave a trail for Inuyasha, scorching trees and dirt here and there leading to the camp. With him gone, Jakotsu busy preening for Inuyasha, and Ginkotsu rather immobile in the tight forest, Bankotsu had no trouble finding alone time with you.

A bit nervous, you followed him into the wood, then gasped.

"It's beautiful, Bankotsu." 

"I thought you would like it."

It really was- the trees opened into a small but sunny clearing with a lush growth of thick moss along the floor, unmarred by rocks or stumps. It was almost perfectly round, and even with Bankotsu there, you had the most privacy you had felt since you had come to the band.  
He took your hand and led you into the clearing, then kissed you, pushing you back and down until you knelt next to him. Without ending the kiss he brushed the sleeves of his kimono off his arms, letting the top hang behind him.

You broke the kiss, pushing him back so you could look at him in the daylight. His chest was smooth, and though they did not stand out as muscular, his abs were defined under his pale skin. He watched your face as you ran your hand down his shoulder, over his pecs, his nipples, and his stomach, then around his back. You stopped when you felt a ridge, then looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, so they're still there. Those are from when I was shot down. You can barely see where they came through the front."

He turned around for you; his back was marred heavily by deep scars, jagged and pinkish.

"Does it bother you?"

You hadn't even thought about it yet, but answered honestly. "No, I just didn't expect it. This is from when you were killed? Do they hurt?"

"Nah, but they itch sometimes." He turned so you could better inspect them. "Yeah, this is how I died; we were ambushed, but when I drew Banryuu, no one came for me from the front. I don't think it hurt that badly; it didn't last long."

You traced the puckers with your fingertips. Distracting him with the gentle exploration, you wondered if it would be too intimate to ask more. You were still unsure of what he had meant the day before, when he had pointed out your 'relationship.' Swallowing your embarrassment ahead of time, you asked: "Was it scary?"

Bankotsu turned to look at you, tilting his head, then smiled as he looked away. "Not a lot scares me-"

Too intimate, you told yourself.

"But, that was terrifying. It wasn't only me- things have been life or death in more than one way before, I've fought and I've starved and I've been sick. Dying isn't so scary. But seeing those men rushing in from all directions, I knew that would end the Band. Mukotsu and Suikotsu were killed instantly. Jakotsu was still holding his ground when I fell, but he was slain when he turned to me. I didn't see the others, but I knew from the moment I heard the call to attack that no matter how many they killed, my comrades wouldn't survive. It was a blood bath, and the scariest thing was knowing that I had led six men who trusted me straight into it."

One hand still on his back, you blinked and touched your cheek. Unless you had been heavily misreading him until this moment, Bankotsu trusted you. Perhaps trust was the wrong word- they had long discussed battles and weaknesses before you- he was friendly with you, and willing to expose himself. You wondered if even Jakotsu had heard all of this detailed grief. Before you could restrain yourself, you blurted out another 'too-soon' remark.

"I think I'm starting to love you."

Blushing deeply and spinning away, you corrected yourself. "Sorry- really, sorry, that was too much. I know we haven't really been anything long and I don't know you so much and-"

"I love you."

"...what?"

He laughed broadly. "I know, I'm brave, aren't I?"

"You don't think it's too soon?"

"'Too soon?' I do, though. If I do, how can it be the wrong time? You are a beautiful woman, but besides that, you work hard, you listen to me and respect my friends, and you are good company. I like having you here, and I care about you. That's what love is, isn't it?"

"I think it is. I feel the same about you. Where I'm from, 'love' is a very heavy word, though. It means a deep connection, possibly a forever relationship, and people don't say it seriously to each other unless they're family or very long term friends or relationships. I thought I might have jumped the boat, spoken too soon..."

"Who cares about how people use it? I care about you, for good reasons, and you feel the same. That's what love is. It doesn't have to be confusing."

Feeling less embarrassed, you turned and leaned against him. "I think you're right. In my time- At my home, I wouldn't have said that, if you were from there too, but we also probably wouldn't have become this close so fast there."

He held you against him, then touched your cheek, letting you turn to him for a kiss.

Somehow the romance and severity of the moment disappeared into a new kind of severity, as you found yourself pulling him down atop you. You leaned up as he pulled your kimono open and down, exposing you as he already was. Without hesitation, he fell over you, latching his mouth over your nipple. He held you at your hip and the side of your breast, and with each pull at his mouth, you felt yourself growing hot and a touch dizzy as your body pulsed in response.

Bankotsu slipped his fingers under your sash and yanked downward on it, enough for you to interrupt.

"Hey, be careful!" You helped untie your sash and cord, but had to stop him again when he began pulling at your undergarment. You pushed his arm back. "Come on."

"What? Don't you want to?"

You stretched and rubbed your temples. He was hard, you could feel it through his hakama, and it was not easy to refuse. "Last time, a couple days passed before I saw Inuyasha, and he still said he could smell you on me."

"So, then he already knows. Why shouldn't we?"

"He'll suspect something! Bankotsu, stop trying to convince me."

His hand still absently on your hip, Bankotsu sat up. "If you really don't want to, we don't have to. We can stop, or we can keep doing what we were. But if you're only refusing because of that dog, I don't understand. You said he already suspects you, and that he could smell it last time. What difference would it make? If anything, it would be more suspicious if you don't anymore."

You laid back on the sheet and after a moment, Bankotsu joined you.

"I want to, but I don't know if I can right now."

Bankotsu shrugged compliantly. "It's going to be a long day. I can kiss you though, can't I?"

You answered him wholeheartedly, and found yourself very quickly taking back the sentiment from earlier. Pawing at the split in his hakama, you could tell that he still agreed. It took no convincing for him to ease off what remained of his clothing.

Bankotsu's lips were softer than yours, but his kiss was deep. You flicked your tongue on his, then mimicked the move with your thumb over his foreskin, eliciting a twitch. Without a hint of subtlety, you kissed a line straight down his chest and stomach, finally licking from the elastic skin at the base of his cock to his head.

He moaned, but when he placed his hand on your neck, he didn't pull you in.

Mouth full, you looked up at him. "Hm?"

"You don't-" 

You flickered your tongue on his frenulum, and he trembled.

"Yuka, you don't have to. You said you didn't want to, and this seems like the worst time of any to hurt you."

"I want to. I really, really want to. Do you want me to stop?"

You felt him hesitate, then relax.

"No, I want you to do this forever. Too bad I have to send you away, I think I've just found a use for you."

Laughing with him, you pumped his cock in your fist. "As tempting as that sounds right now," you replied, "I promise this won't take forever."

You heard and felt him gasp as you enveloped his head again, and you sucked hard in response. Trying to vary your mouth's patterns, you rubbed his cock with one hand and held his testes in the other. You could feel Bankotsu growing restless and ready, his muscles tensing and releasing, as you bobbed your head along with your hand. You pulled back for a second to look at his shining pink skin, then felt its smoothness again with your tongue.

Speeding up as much as you were able, you kept working him with your hands and licking, until you felt him again grab you, this time by the shoulder, urging. He cried out loudly once, then gasped a few times as you swallowed, quickly sucking it past your tastebuds.

Both of you breathed heavily for a while, before you crawled back up him and rested on his chest. Bankotsu fingered your hair absently, then rolled you back off.

"Hey, what?"

"I don't want to have all the fun."

You laid back and allowed him to lick at your clit and to taste you, knowing you were probably dripping from before. You hummed in pleasure with your voice and shivers. His tongue was as wet as you, soft, yet also making your mind race. You tugged on his arm.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." You smiled. "Really, nothing, it's wonderful. I don't think I have the energy to come right now, though."

Bankotsu tilted his head. "I may be the best mercenary in Japan, but that doesn't mean I want to be bad in every way. Perhaps evil, but not bad. Besides, I am having fun."

Giggling at his bravado, you pulled his arm again, and this time he followed.

"I liked sucking you off, and I liked this. We don't have to fuck ourselves into exhaustion every time."

If he noticed your modern slang, he didn't comment on it. "Well, if we're stopping now, we should probably get dressed. I have something for you."

Presents were a wonderful reason to hurry, so you did. Once you were both clothed and Bankotsu armed, he produced a small stick, then opened it. Inside the wooden sheathe was a small blade, hardly bigger than the folding knife you had brought to the feudal era.

"You'll be on your own today. You should be able to hide this somewhere. It isn't big, but it's sharper than it looks, so be careful. You can butcher with it if you end up out alone-"

You grimaced at the image, but didn't interrupt him.

"-And you can use it if something happens with your cousin's friends. Keep it hidden, even with them, just in case, understand?"

Although you felt somewhat patronized, you nodded. You had been in enough dangerous situations for a lifetime already, unarmed. "I'll be okay, you know."

"I know you're clever, but you don't know the lay of the land. If something happens to you, and it was as preventable with something as easy as this, I don't know what I'd do."

You had expected him to press it into your palm as he did, but you didn't expect that. Perhaps those outside of the law, you thought, were more prone to thinking in concrete terms of equality. You wondered if any of your modern boyfriends had ever put more consideration of matters other than gender or size into your need for protection.

"You're good, Bankotsu. Evil or not."

He let you kiss him, then held you in one arm as he laid back on the sheet.

"Oy, lovebirds. Renkotsu's back."

Not too happy to be leaving the comfortable makeshift bed, let alone to take on the largest moral quandary of a mission you could imagine, you straightened your yukata and followed Bankotsu and Jakotsu back toward their base.

"Come on, Taka, let's go get you cleaned up."

"Ah- no, Jakotsu. We were talking, and it would be too suspicious if I suddenly didn't smell of the Band and like I did... last time."

Although you hadn't ever brought up the topic of Inuyasha's nose, Jakotsu's penchant for gossip meant that he did remember what smells might have been clinging to you last time, if he didn't already know from context. He ruffled your hair.

"See, this is why Brother handles the plans. Well, you need those beads, right? Let's dig them up. You can say you had just stole them- actually, would that be too perfect? You could be running away when he gets here."

You frowned. "It might be a bit too suspicious... but it would explain why so many trees were scorched, if Renkotsu had been pursuing me."

Jakotsu opened a plain casket, revealing not only your necklace, but a nasty looking pair of sneakers. You were revolted at the thought of them being yours.

"I forgot about that. At first, we weren't sure if you'd be able to walk in normal shoes. These are coated in mud, do we have to keep them any longer."

You shook your head. "No, you can toss 'em. You didn't keep my other clothes?"

"Well, your shirt was torn to bits, and those hakama things you wore were pretty beaten up too. You only need the necklace, right? Your family wouldn't begrudge some lost clothes."

Without making the time situation too obvious, you had explained to Bankotsu that you needed those beads to reenter your hometown, and you were glad that Jakotsu didn't seem to care much more about the specifics. "No, I don't need the clothes, it's just too bad to have lost them, you know?"

"I'd offer you another yukata, but I think if anything I should be throwing you in the mud or something, not dressing you up more. Not just for disguise; you're abandoning me and Bankotsu for who knows how long."

"It'll only be a few days. I'll come back."

"You had better." Bankotsu's hand clapped down on your shoulder.

You jumped.

"Now, now, I'm not angry, we'll just miss you. You keep Jakotsu in line."

"Hey! They're not long off now." Renkotsu called from high in a tree.

Your heart pounded. Was this really the best idea? Would Kagome be safe? Even if she was, would you really ever see Bankotsu again?

He brushed his cheek on yours, and held you for a moment. "I love you. Take care of yourself, be safe, and don't forget to come back. Now," he glanced up to Renkotsu, looking for a signal. "Run! That way! And keep going." 

With the push of his fingertips on your shoulders, you took off, not looking back.

* * *

It was a good thing that Jakotsu hadn't thrown you in the mud, because after falling in it yourself a couple times, you were heavy enough. Sides heaving, you braced yourself against a tree. When you got your breath a bit more under control, you wrung out your kimono, trying to lose some of the water weighing you down.

Although it was hard to tell over your heartbeat, you didn't think you could hear anyone coming. After resting for a full minute, counting it down in your head, you started again at a much slower pace. The mud sucked up and made a loud pop as you pulled your foot free. Turning back, you could see your sloppy footprints. The mud was too loose to show the definition of your bare toes, but your trail was still obvious.

Something skittered overhead, and you jerked your eyes upward to see a few birds scattering above the trees. You heard a wet plop, and found your second wind.

Your sopping clothes pulled you down, catching on branches and thorns as you ran. Finally on higher ground, out of the bog, you were at least managing to keep on your feet. It was probably just a deer, you tried to tell yourself, but you couldn't will yourself to slow down any more than you already had. Your necklace banged off your collarbone. Your sleeves had worked their way back, and your arms were visibly scraped up. At least, you thought between your jogging steps, it will leave a trail. At least whatever frightened you had led you to flee naturally.

The vines on the forest floor seemed to be growing more vicious, the thin tendrils wrapping around your feet. The scratches, no wider than a hair, stung, and each new one shocked straight up to your knee.

Twisting sideways and throwing your weight to pull your foot free of a vine, you met your downfall. The ledge you had stepped onto was no ledge, but a bush, and you fell through, yelping as you tumbled down, down, down.

Rolling to a stop, you swore. There was no need to try and be quiet after your shriek, anyone who could hear you already had. At least, you told yourself again- at least the rocky bed of scrub you fell into was dry.

Laying where you had fallen, you looked upward. From the wide clearing, you could see the hills and a distant mountain- no doubt you had been headed downward for your whole run. Somewhere up there was the ledge where Renkotsu had taken you after the temple burning.

Stretching only made you more aware of how sore your muscles were. Your calves trembled when you rolled forward to shift your weight.

"Maybe," you muttered, "I'll just wait here." You fingered the small knife Bankotsu had given you. It didn't seem like it would help much against much of anything, but it was better than being unarmed. Fatigued, you pulled yourself up against a rock to rest.

You were too tired to be bored, and although you stayed alert, you heard nothing, not even the wind, as you sat and rubbed your muscles. Little pin-prick marks of blood dotted your legs where vines had scraped against them, so above the deep muscle soreness, you could feel a rashy irritation growing. You hoped Kagome would find you before you had to move, and that she would bring something to wash with.

The sky was darkening and you were almost ready to take your first wobbly steps when the silence was finally broken.

"It's her!"

"Yuka!"

Using the rock you had rested against, you pulled yourself up on your sore pink legs.

"Kagome. You found me."


	11. Safe Haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uses some honorifics, because I needed ones that didn't translate smoothly to english. 
> 
> WHAT A CLIFFHANGER EH FELLAS?
> 
> This is actually pretty close to home for me because I have a cousin with whom I am very close/sisterly with, although I don't see her very often (like Kag and Yuka, although it is more often than them), and I can just imagine how sick this all would make her feel, and how guilty I'd feel if any part of my story, even just implied, was a lie.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the long hiatus, enjoy it and let me know what you think. I intend to plunge right into the next bit, so hopefully it is up quickly.

Pacing the room and rubbing your sore muscles, you tried to figure out how you would convince Kagome to let you even near that well. As much as you hated the suspense, you were rather glad that you had two or three days to figure it out.

"Yuka? Do you want anything to eat?"

"Sota?" You went to the bedroom door and cracked it. You felt oddly exposed in your pajamas after so long in unfitted kimonos. "Is that a bento?"

His cheeks flushed to a deep red. "I know it's not breakfast and you're at home, but I remembered that when you were here once you seemed to really like the bento Kagome helped me make for you and I can make them myself now and I'm sorry if I was wrong, I'll go make some real breakfast-"

"It's perfect. Let me look at what you made."

It was as well arranged as any bento box your mother had made, and one compartment had lovely, fresh-looking tuna- either Sota had expected you to be hungry right away, or he'd been informed by Kagome that you wouldn't be going far with it. You ate a slice of apple, then blushed and accepted the chopsticks your cousin offered before starting on the rest. Perhaps you had grown a bit uncivilized.

"I've got to go to school, but I really hope you like it, Onee-chan."

"Aren't you on break? Is your school on a different schedule than Kagome's?"

"Kagome's not on break, Grandpa just tells the school she's sick if she's busy with something important down the well."

"Oh." That sounded like Grandpa, but nonetheless was not what you expected of such a normal family.

"I have to go, my friends will leave without me if I'm not outside. Take care, okay Yuka?"

He looked at you with one last worried expression, and you gave him a warm, brief hug. "I'm glad that I don't have to rush off like that for a few more days. Take care, Sota-kun."

Sota lingered for a moment, then jogged down the stairs. Almost immediately after he was out of sight, Kagome knocked on your door frame.

"Yuka? Oh, is that one of Sota's bentos?"

You smiled. "It is. Sota is still so Sota, isn't he? He remembered that little detail from when I visited when he was small, and thought it was a good idea, but then he was so worried that he was wrong that he almost backed out of it."

"He's good at it now, isn't he? He helps mom pack a meal for everyone when I go... on my camping trips. So we can have something fresh and I won't be so homesick that first day. I don't know if Inu- _everyone else_ there appreciates it as much as I do. I think he might be a bit embarrassed about it, though; you know boys his age."

"You don't have to pretend you don't go to the Feudal Era or that nothing happened, Kagome. I'd like to be someone you can talk to about it, and I really don't mind."

"But Yuka, I don't want you to have to remember..." She trailed off again.

"Who said anything about remembering? Kagome, you're going to have all kinds of adventures to tell me about. That Sango must be an amazing mentor for you, and Kaede is so wise, she's going to teach you so much, and maybe you will be such a magic shrine maiden as her when Grandpa retires. And Inu- and they're all so kind, even that brash Koga; I know you will have good stories even without magic, because that's what best friends do, and that's the sort of thing I want to hear about in my cousins' lives." You hoped she hadn't seen that second of guilt mentioning Inuyasha. Him you could spare remembering, and you were very glad that you probably wouldn't be around in those first few days after his death, if she ever spoke to you again.

Would she? If she ever found out about your hand in things, _could_ she?

"I love you, Kagome. I want you to have the best life you can and... I want to be a part of it, wherever you are or whoever you're with, even if we're not together."

Kagome was very quiet; she didn't seem to catch onto anything strange about your speech, and you weren't sure if that was good or not. At least if she thought it was odd, she'd be more likely to remember it when she found out.

"I love you too, Yuka." Kagome sniffled. "Yuka, I am so, so sorry for getting you involved. If you want me to, though, I will tell you everything. I will give you all my good memories of the Feudal Era, and I will definitely tell you when your kidnappers are gone, and any details about it you want, if it helps you. Maybe then it would be safe for you to meet everyone again."

Instinctively, you rubbed your cousin's back. "Shh, Kagome, don't cry. I'm fine, look at me, I'm right here. I'll be going home soon, but let's fill these next days with joy." Your fake voice had slipped back on, and you winced, hoping she hadn't heard it.

"These next... oh Yuka, I'm so sorry, but I have to go back! The Band of Seven is getting more and more aggressive, and Inuyasha said... and they might kidnap someone and hurt them again! I can't just stay here, no matter how much I want to. I need to help everyone with the jewel shards, and they might need me to fight, or we'll never win."

"But Kagome, I'm only here for a few more days. It can wait, I promise."

"It can't. Is there anything I can do for you, Yuka? Do you want me to run you a bath? Or we could go for tea, if you're up to being out... or maybe mom could make one of your favourites, or we could listen to Grandpa's stories like we used to, before I go."

"When are you leaving?"

"I want to be there well before sundown, in case it takes time to meet up, so I guess at three or so this afternoon."

"And nothing I say will make you stay?" You felt your eyes wet with very real tears. If Kagome was there before the Band was done, Kagome was dead.

"I'm sorry, but I have a duty to be there."

"If it's that important, I won't try to stop you. Let's just visit until three, okay? I'll tell you wacky college stories, you tell me what your friends think about you disappearing... let's just spend this time being cousin-friends like we always have. I'm going to start by taking a hot bath, though."

* * *

"Mom, I'm running late! Where's my backpack?"

"Dear, it's only 3:15, you have plenty of time before sundown. Your backpack is over on the counter, anyway. Take your time."

"Wait, Kagome, can't we just play a few more rounds of cards? For old time's sake? I'll let you win," you called to her, grinning falsely, and knowing she could see it. As long as she didn't know the reason it was false, it wouldn't matter.

"You know I have to be out soon! Where are my books? Ack!" In her rush, Kagome tripped over a chair.

"Okay Kagome, just give me a hug goodbye. I'm going to go lay down for a bit."

She obliged with feeling, then resumed her rush.

After a little bit, you called her "Kagome, one last thing? Come upstairs, okay?"

Although down at the base of the stairs Kagome looked ready to dart regardless of your summoning, she hurried to your room, and stood by as you sat on the bed.

"This is kind of awkward to ask, so I'm really sorry, but I was wondering what exactly you told everyone? Sota seemed really worried, and your mom doesn't seem very eager to send you off today."

Kagome blushed. "Oh. I didn't tell them a lot, especially since Sota was around even after I put you to bed yesterday. I think Mom and Grandpa were able to infer a bit more from 'kidnapped by mercenaries' than Sota, you know? But Sota was still worried, and he was more worried seeing mom and dad worried."

"Thanks for telling me. I'm sorry if I got you in trouble. I really do need to lay down though, so have a good trip, and good luck, Kagome. You are one tough girl. Take care of yourself."

You hugged again, and looked over her shoulder at the clock. Four, one more hour for the Band to have gotten the hell away before Kagome entered their midst and risked slaughter. And if they weren't there yet, perhaps you could slow them down.

* * *

Your bags were stuffed to bursting, and you hoped you weren't being too ridiculous in packing. Along with your clothes, toiletries, and makeup, you had pinched a couple tubes of toothpaste, an unopened toothbrush, and toilet paper from deep in a bathroom cupboard, something you hoped they wouldn't notice. You also had a thick blanket and a pillow right off the bed you had slept on, a number of nonperishable foods from the kitchen and a water bottle with a filter that had been forgotten in the tupperware drawer, just in case it was a few days before you reunited with Bankotsu. You also took some candy, just to have something nice. There were a few lighters in with the emergency and power outage supplies, they wouldn't miss one. Against your better judgment, you had checked the fridge, but you were happily surprised. Sota had left two more boxes for you, in case you didn't feel up to cooking and his mother had gone out. You packed them, wondering where he had gone after school, but you didn't dwell on it.

With a couple messages queued to send automatically, you packed your computer supplies and debit card into a box and stuffed them deep under Kagome's bed. You left what remained of your cash- quite a bit, since you hadn't had a chance to go out, but you wouldn't be needing it- on the counter.

All that was left to do was write a note.

_Dear Auntie and Grandpa,_

_Thank you for everything. I am going home now. I have to keep to myself for a while while I process everything, but I'll email you and let you know I got home safe. I borrowed a blanket from my room (the plane out here was so chilly, and didn't even have them!), I hope that's okay- here's a bit of money in case I don't return it soon._

_Give my love to Sota and Kagome_

_Yuka_

Five o'clock.


	12. Spilling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took some unexpected turns even for me, although it still ended up including everything I had planned for. Also holy crap it's 3200 words, I'm glad I broke off instead of just cutting to the next scene.
> 
> I reread to plan this and last chapter, and I really need to redo chapter 1, I think.
> 
> For once I'm putting my major notes at the end, but I wanted to say ahead of the gun- feel free to explain yourself yourself. Although I had to write you in dialogue, I imagine you have your own reasons for allying with the Band of Seven.

There was no sign of carnage around the well, which was for the best as you found yourself struggling to drag heavy packs of modern luggage out behind yourself. After some deliberation and a quick scout of the area, you decided that rather than risk being dragged down, you would pull the baggage up behind you. The knife Bankotsu had given you proved sharp and easily glided through the thick vines you had used to climb out, leaving you with strong, if leafy, improvised ropes.

No branch reached over the well for you to use as a pulley, so even with your new tools, you had to heave with all your weight to bring your suitcase up. Although you already were rubbing your stiff shoulders, you were glad your carry-on for the Japan trip was a simple backpack.

The path toward Kaede's village was worn down enough to use your rolling luggage, but you thought better of it, instead dragging it under the cover of a bush and concealing it further with a few extra branches. You had food and a coat in your smaller pack, and you would be back before the waterproofing on your suitcase was tested.

Bits of twig and patches of sap stuck to your clothes, and the main, clean road to the village looked inviting, but looking down at yourself, you decided to stay off the trail. You had no idea what Kagome had done with the kimono you had worn home, but in any case, your street clothes were unlikely to avoid comment. Whether the battle was over, commencing, or hadn't even begun, you didn't want to be betrayed early- especially not to Kagome.

Crossing back onto the path only to use a bridge, you reached the outskirts of the village and found Kagome almost immediately. Although even from a distance she still looked reserved as she had been since Koga had first left you with her, she was smiling and playing with some children. In a wave of colour, the rest of her own band arrived from around a corner, looking casual and content.

For a moment you stopped breathing, then your head began rushing. The Band was late- there was still time to delay them and get Kagome back to safety. You stood, then rushed around the perimeter of the village.

It didn't take long to find the way you had come with Kagome the day before; there was only one major exit. Still keeping in the trees, you jogged alongside the road, ignoring the deep cramp in your side that was developing, until you rounded a corner.

"Jakotsu!"

He skimmed the woods with narrowed eyes, then lit up. "Taka, come on out of the woods. What are you doing here so soon? Just missed us so much? What are you wearing?"

"Jakotsu, we have to get to Bankotsu and tell him not to attack. Kagome's with everyone else, she got away from me this morning, I need more time-"

"Calm down. Bankotsu has a plan and he'll follow it- there's nothing to worry about. Let's go tell him about the new information you found."

You opened your mouth to protest, but caught Jakotsu's expression and followed his glance. Several enormous wasps had lit on a nearby branch, and seemed to be watching intently.

"You're... right, Jakotsu. I shouldn't interfere with Bankotsu's plans, sometimes I just feel so involved that I forget my place? And there being another girl like me with the dog demon makes me sad, sometimes. Let's go find Bankotsu."

The wasps took flight as you spoke, flying above the trees toward Kaede's village.

After they were out of sight, you followed Jakotsu in the direction from which he'd come, speaking in a hurried whisper. 

"What were those?"

"They're Naraku's spies. Either you've had a change of heart about things or you caught on to that, didn't you?"

"I didn't know who they came from, just that you were being defensive. You're working for the same person; are they that much of a threat? I know being late on your order isn't good but how big of a deal is it?"

Jakotsu sighed. "We work for ourselves, we're doing a job for Naraku. Those are owned by Naraku. They won't have any sympathy to us, but he probably wasn't even paying attention to them, if they were just on their way toward Inuyasha, so nevermind it. Let's go find Bankotsu."

You nodded and continued beside him. "Why are you so late?"

"We stopped in a village on our way back from the demon pit, and ended up staying the night- and you should have seen who I stayed the night with. This big, stoic farmer, trying to hide all his flirting with me until more people had left to bed. Then, Taka-chan, he got all dominant-acting, but only long enough to get me to his room. He wasn't stoic anymore when I was-"

"Yuka."

You froze. Miroku blocked your path, a full-sized Kirara at his side.

Jakotsu drew his sword, pushing you back, and as he did, Miroku gripped the beads wrapped around his wrist.

"None of Naraku's wasps are around. I can end this much faster than you, Jakotsu."

"I'd say 'try me,' but Taka seems not to agree. Are you really going to suck her up too, if I resist? Just for being my prisoner?"

The feel of a blade to your neck was beginning to be familiar, and you didn't much like it. Whether for realism or by instinct, Jakotsu pressed in harder when you spoke.

"Miroku, you have to get Kagome to go home! The Band is going to-" 

Jakotsu spoke with his free hand on your throat. " _That_ is a bit too much information." Then, he lowered his voice to a hiss. "This hostage situation is going to become very real if you don't keep quiet."

"Please get her home safe, Miroku." Yet again, you weren't entirely faking your tears.

"Stop the act. I saw you watching us in the village, and I could hear you as I tailed you here. All I hoped was that it wouldn't actually be you, Yuka. How could you spy on us, on Kagome?"

"I don't know what you-"

"Stop it. I walked up to you swapping dirty secrets like old friends. Were you going to tell Jakotsu about Bankotsu next?" He spoke in a low voice, but his words were quick and venomous.

You felt very, very warm.

"One more word, monk, and I will be very, very angry." Jakotsu had released you to raise his sword.

Salty tears were stinging a twig-scrape on your face, but Miroku replied in unison with you.

"Wait-"

Jakotsu stepped back, but kept his sword at the ready.

"Yuka, instead of me making assumptions, can we talk? Maybe there's a way we can figure this out. Let's get off the main path, though, in case anyone comes along."

"Mhm, let's do that. Maybe you can help me."

"Jakotsu, go home or something. This is between Yuka and us, her friends."

"Maybe if it was between her and her friends and cousin, but this is her and you. How am I to know you're not just going to kidnap her, or suck her up? I'm coming."

Behind a veil of trees, you sat with Miroku. Jakotsu did offer some privacy, sitting closer to the path to warn if anyone was coming, but not so much privacy that Miroku would be out of range.

"Yuka, I am sorry for insinuating anything about you and the Band of Seven. I don't know if what you have with Jakotsu is a grudging friendship or what, but I know you are close to Kagome and wouldn't do anything to hurt her. I deeply regret insinuating that anything Bankotsu did to you was wanted or enjoyed. Please accept my formal apology."

"No, it's-" you broke off, unsure. "It's... okay. I know you were just making stabs in the dark to hurt me, but I also know you were doing it to defend Kagome, and I've done so much to hurt her already, and come back here despite it all."

Miroku nodded, looking sympathetic but satisfied.

"There's a lot to sort out, but I don't really know what to say. Can you just ask me questions, or something, and get me going?"

He nodded again. "What is between you and Jakotsu- and why did you come back here at all? You seemed so relieved to be going home with Kagome."

"Jakotsu's my friend. He's been decent to me for this whole time- well, that's not really true. He's hurt me, he's given me warnings I couldn't understand, he's gotten me into this trouble now, but he's still my friend. I feel safe with him, and I was going with him to ask Bankotsu not to attack you."

You glanced up to Jakotsu, but it didn't seem that you had revealed too many details.

"I was relieved to be going home with Kagome because she's my little cousin, and I wanted to get her somewhere safe... but then she came back here. She's been so worried about me, and constantly thinking the worst, and I didn't think she'd come back with me right away, so I didn't go straight to her."

"Why would Bankotsu listen to you? What does he care about family?"

You blushed. "Kagome was assuming the worst, like I said. Things weren't that bad with the Band."

"I've met Bankotsu, he's smart, but that doesn't mean he would listen to reasoning, let alone sentimental stuff. Can't I just take you home? Maybe we can get Kagome to go with you for a while."

"No, she won't come with me, and I- I want to be here. Miroku, you weren't wrong- neither was Inuyasha, that first night I was back with you."

He watched you with wide eyes, incredulous.

"I love Bankotsu."

"I knew it! How can you- He's a monster!" Miroku stopped and seemed to compose himself without even seeing the look Jakotsu had given him. "I'm sorry, can you tell me what that means to you, and what you plan on doing? You do understand the things he's done, what he is, don't you?"

Although your face was less heated, you were no less embarrassed, nor more composed.

"I know he kills a lot of people, and has even attacked Kagome. I know he kidnapped me, and early on, he talked about... violating me, like Kagome thought. I know he likes hurting people."

"Then why? Why are you doing this?"

"They didn't really hurt me, but that's not everything- I know that not raping me and not torturing me aren't reasons to love or even trust him. But... I don't know. I always had a choice. I had several chances to flee, and I was well aware of them, and they were too. You would have to ask Jakotsu or Bankotsu, but I think they realized keeping me hostage wasn't actually much help to them."

"But how could you love one of them? Is that what you return for a minimal amount of mercy?"

Miroku didn't interrupt as you thought, but periodically kneaded his temples in obvious frustration.

"Really, I guess I decided to, but that's a dumb answer, isn't it? I know that regardless of infatuation, I _could_ leave and do my best to forget him, or plead with you guys not to kill him for a while so I could have time to reconsider."

"At first, it was just attraction that I felt, but he is good to me. He talks to me, we both can be open with each other. He doesn't hide his feelings. I am attracted to him, that is still part of it, and the sex- nevermind. All the little bits of his personality make me love him, and I love the way he loves me back."

Still rubbing his forehead, Miroku spoke up again.

"But he kills innocent people!"

"I know, and I really can't explain to you how I reconcile that."

"You said you like every part of his personality."

You thought for a moment. "His actions aren't really a part of his personality."

"That doesn't negate them."

"No, but I wanted you to understand that it's separate, at least to me."

"What about the cruelty, the sadism, the hate?"

"I don't think cruel is the right word, exactly, and I don't think he hates many people. He enjoys hurting others, he's definitely sadistic, but that comes from- rather, it doesn't come from wanting them to suffer. I guess in a way he's more selfish than that, since he doesn't really consider the people he hurts, but he is thoughtful about it in other ways, and he does have limits. That self awareness, that is the thing about it that I like."

"You keep contradicting yourself. I don't understand you."

Looking off into the trees, you wiped your face. "I don't either. There really is no way to justify what he does, even to myself. Honestly, they did hurt me at first. I don't think I even was human to them at that point, just a plaything and a tool. But... things changed, and I guess I changed, to be able to accept this all. And they didn't have to change that much, things can be shit in my time too. It is probably safer than here, but not by as much as Kagome thinks. Bankotsu may not be good, but I want to be on his side, at his side."

"Why did you want to talk to me, then? Why not just let Jakotsu kill me?"

"How can you- I can't-" 

You took a breath, then stood up, barely more composed.

"I haven't lost my humanity! Is that how you see this?" you said, walking toward him as you spoke. "I don't want you to be needlessly killed, and especially because I know you, and especially more because you might be able to help protect Kagome. That's what we should be talking about, not wasting time going in circles about Bankotsu. That's why I had to try and get mercy from you, before you hurt me or told the others."

Miroku had gotten up during your speech, and he towered over you. Kirara growled, but you weren't sure who she was warning.

"I understand that protecting Kagome is important, that's what I'm trying to do. I can't help getting a little side tracked by the fact that you claim to be in love with the very thing threatening her! Maybe you _are_ the very thing threatening her."

"Then go, or kill me, or whatever you want to do! Tell Kagome what I've done to her. Make her hate me as much as you and Inuyasha do."

Jakotsu laughed, bringing both of your awareness back to his existence. "It would turn out that the sexy monk would be even less merciful than Bankotsu- not that I don't like that." He flicked his eyes up and down Miroku before resuming his post with a self-satisfied grin.

"Let's sit down, Yuka. Do you have any water in your pack? I've been shouting at you too much."

Although you gave him what you hoped was an incredulous look, you followed his lead and handed him the water bottle from your bag.

"I don't hate you, Yuka. I don't understand everything, but I don't hate you. I doubt even Inuyasha would hate you- he has enough conflicts with himself to understand yours- that's not to say he wouldn't be very angry with you, of course, but that's beside the point. How can we help Kagome, and maybe keep the rest of us safe as well?"

"You're going to help me?"

"If I can, and I'll do my best to keep this secret, if it's what you want."

"Please do. I've tried to avoid being seen, I made sure that in our time, no one should know I'm missing for a while. I'd like if Kagome didn't have to worry either. What you need to do is get Kagome as far from Inuyasha as possible, especially if you can get her back to our time."

"Kagome will only be more vulnerable alone. Her bow isn't enough to protect her, and we can't leave Inuyasha to do battle himself."

"At least for now, no one should be after Kagome. The Band of Seven definitely isn't. But you're right, she will be vulnerable- that's why she should go back to her own time."

"Weren't you just telling me that your time isn't safer?"

"It's safer for Kagome. Bad things happen at any time, but they're a lot less likely to happen to her specifically there than here."

"What about for you?"

"I've just signed myself up for the most dangerous thing I could, in either time, but this is where I want to be." You hoped that was entirely true.

Before you could ponder longer, a deep boom sounded.

"That sounded close."

"Shit!" Jakotsu was on his feet, looking ready to bolt. 

"Jakotsu? Is that Ginkots-"

"Monk, the cat can fly, can't she? Get up there and see if Inuyasha sniffed out our hiding place." He pushed his hair back, sighing. "Of course it would be the one time I'm not there. He's never going to pursue me."

* * *

"Stay here, don't make a sound, and just hope that Inuyasha isn't paying too much attention. You can head after the Band after we leave, or join up with us. I have to go join everyone else."

"I'm getting good at hiding. Good luck?"

Miroku smiled. "Thanks, although I won't take it easy on your friends. I'm sorry we didn't get to bring Kagome to safety first."

"Me too. Take care."

He smiled back and mounted Kirara.

Laying on your back, you took a deep breath. Kirara had found you an out of the way spot, but the battle was nearby and loud. You were glad that through the constant cacophony, you hadn't yet heard anyone cry out in mortal fear or pain. A heavy wind wound up out of nowhere, pulling at the trees around you, then abruptly subsided as a swarm of Naraku's wasps flew over.

The sky had grown dark before you heard Ginkotsu's distinctive crunching roll, slowly but evenly growing farther away. With his canons silenced and the battle apparently over, voices rang clear through the trees. The first you picked out was Kagome's.

"Is Miroku okay?"

"Yeah, he's breathin'. Just unconscious."

"Where's Shippou?

"Down here."

"Come on, Shippou, you can go in my bike basket."

"I'm not even tired!"

"Hey Sango, what are you doing? Is Kirara okay?"

"Yes, she doesn't seem hurt at all, just tired. I wonder how long Miroku's had her... and why."

You breathed. All were accounted for, and if Miroku did blab, maybe they would see it as a fever dream. Standing up, glad Miroku had left you with ample tree cover, you headed in the direction Ginkotsu had faded into.

"Kagome, what's that- you're bleeding!"

You paused and looked over your shoulder. Then, eyes down, you walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A weird, but very good thing about this chapter, is that I find everything outside of the exposition says more about everyone than the exposition (about why you'd be with Bankotsu) does. I had to include the conversation because I didn't want to fade it to black, but more important, more telling than the words you or Miroku used were the emotions behind them. This doesn't just go for the exposition, either- I don't want to call blatant attention to it, but I made two important points about Jakotsu's character and relation to the reader (both of which you already know, but I really like the subtle emphasis). We learned that Miroku was not trusting Yuka before, nor is he condemning her (or is he?). And, I really didn't expect it, but she walked away from Kagome.
> 
> If you do have different reasons for keeping with the Band, I'd love to hear them (or you can tell me if you agree with my filling in, or if you're just seeing where the story takes you, any of them are interesting to me). Hell, copy/paste and swap your own dialogue in, if it's short enough to go in the comments.
> 
> Or you can just tell me what you think, and let me know if you're enjoying it still!
> 
> Next chapter isn't started, but despite this taking some odd twists, I do have it planned.


	13. Hearing Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I know. Very gory descriptions this chapter, but also, romance?

"Jakotsu, be _quiet_ ," you hissed.

"Why? Ginkotsu isn't far behind us, he's going to make noise anyway- Ow! Taka-chan!"

"I don't want them to find me again. My things are somewhere around here... oh, that bush!"

Stiff from your day of walking, you wrestled the suitcase out from under the brambles. To your relief, it was dry and only had leaf litter across the top. Again you would have to avoid paths, so you heaved it off the ground, half dragging it as Jakotsu led you back the way you had come.

Your shoulders had sunk low by the time you reached camp.

"Where is everyone, anyway?"

You followed the light of the glowing coals in Ginkotsu's back, finally leaving your suitcase on Renkotsu's usual platform.

"Right, you missed that. Bankotsu and Renkotsu went ahead to tear up a village while you figure out what you want to do with that girl. We can catch up with them in the morning, they're probably not going to be there for a day or two, and they'll probably stop somewhere for a break. You want to check on your cousin first?"

"Actually," you said, "I think we should leave it to Miroku."

Jakotsu smiled. "Something about you has changed. I like it."

* * *

You felt your stomach turning as you hiked next to Ginkotsu. Jakotsu had run ahead and signaled that it was the right place, that you were almost to Bankotsu, but you couldn't force yourself to follow. The hillside stank of blood; a coppery flavour had lodged deep in your throat and the beginnings of decay clouded your head.

Bankotsu is here, you told yourself. This is what I stayed for.

Regardless of the bloodbath that may have occurred, you knew it would be fine. You knew that like him, you would learn to love it. With that, you pushed yourself forward. It would be exciting. It would be fulfilling. You were ready.

When you crested the peak, your knees buckled. The humidity of the little valley seemed to wash blood right through you. You had to grab Ginkotsu for support before looking on.

Dark splatters littered the streets. From one great pile, streams ran out and drained into smaller puddles. The smell of butchery filled you deeper than before. You walked between houses, but they were completely silent, until a small gust, then a crackling. Renkotsu had set the village aflame.

You hurried your exploring, avoiding the streets with bodies whenever possible, and at the worst of times, trying to take the route least blocked with corpses.

At the top of some temple steps, you looked back. The fire was slow burning, but Renkotsu had started two more points, driving them toward the shrine.

As soon as you passed through the gate, you saw Bankotsu. You took two steps at a sprint, then stopped and crept. Long black hair filled his left hand. He twined it and played with it, not turning around. Banryuu was shoved into its sheathe, still dripping.

You were only a few paces away when you called to him.

"Bankotsu?"

"Yuka!" He looked to you, his eyes lit up. "I'm sorry you missed it, it was a great battle. Jakotsu's already complained, of course. But Yuka, it's been days-" he said, finally turning around. "Let me clean off, I'd rather hear about that than work."

Rather than answering, you stared into his hands. His left was still fiddling with his hair, but with his right, he held the source. Your eyes locked with those of the dead young women. Globs of blood and tissue were plopping from her neck to the dirt.

"Right, this. I'd better finish so it's over with. Don't worry," he said with a chuckle. "She means nothing to me."

You stared.

"It's a joke. Of course I'd never even met- nevermind. As much as I want to come hold you, I have to get my hands dirty one last time, I hope you don't mind."

Swallowing heavily, you watched him grasp the severed head firmly, then release the hair as he pressed two fingers deep against the base of her eyes. Before you could shut your eyes, he penetrated, and a juicy squelching sound came out.

"That's that. Here, do you wanna see it? This is one of the Shikon shards. They keep all of us- me, Ren, Jakotsu, and Ginkotsu alive. They're what Naraku wants; what we're here for."

You squinted enough to look at the glassy pink chip, and see Bankotsu press it into his arm.

He smiled. "I'll get it to Naraku, but no need to have it loose for the time being. Come on, I'll rinse off. Fire sure has gotten hot."

The smoke was blowing away from you so swiftly that you had almost forgotten the fire, but at his mentioning, it was very warm for only but an hour before the sun went down.

"What a priestess she was. I've had better fights from ones, both real and false, who didn't stick a jewel shard in their eye."

You looked back to the head, tossed to the dirt. That's who she was before, you thought.

"Why did you kill everyone, just for her?" Holding back your disgust, you approached, then touched her face. She had smooth skin, but it was darkened by the sun, even with her blood drained to pale her. Rather handsome features, you thought. Without really thinking, you had picked her up to study.

"We _had_ to- wait, listen. I think someone's coming." Bankotsu looked toward the town, his expression rather like a pointing dog.

Feeling more annoyed with his evasiveness than anything, you interrupted. "Can I bury her."

Dropping his attentive stance, Bankotsu smiled rather gently. "Of course. And if you're getting covered in blood anyway-" 

He wrapped his arms around you, kissing your neck. At home, you might have tried to stop him before hickeys bloomed on your neck, but as you were, you couldn't care. Your breath hitched when he pulled deeply, then you twisted to kiss him back.

"You taste amazing," you whispered. It was the truth- his mouth was cool and clean, but tasting of him. You had to force yourself to pull back, to not try for more- you had already stepped rather close in on his leg and unconsciously moved one hand to his chest.

His hand slid to your lower back, pulling you in, then lower, to grope you. "Are you getting shy?"

"Inuyasha~, where's your bitch today? Just take me!" 

_Bang._

Jakotsu.

"Take me, mutt!" 

_Bang!_

"TAKE ME." 

_BANG._

"Just _die_ you disgusting-!"

Jakotsu, Jakotsuto, and Inuyasha.

You grasped Bankotsu's hand a last time. "I'll look for a way out."

Even as you rushed, looking for some empty space or back door, you could hear Jakotsu trying to draw Inuyasha off, until another voice joined.

"Inuyasha, you have to calm down! We'll come back _when Kagome's here!_ You're going to-"

" _Quiet!_ " snarled another voice, and you froze. The harsh, hissing voice had a familiar note, but it was new. Miroku had tried to help you, but with another person to control, you doubted his ability to hold them off. You still had found no exit.

"Inuyasha?"

"No it's- just be quiet, I need to listen."

"Let's go, we can come back with Kagome."

"We're doing this alone _for_ Kagome."

You heard some quick footsteps, two heavy, wet thuds, then all noise outside stopped. You tried desperately not to breathe, and gasped in relief at the first sound, until you comprehended it.

" _BANKOTSU!_ "

It was Jakotsu's wail.

"Ban-chan, Ban-chan, get up. You're okay, big brother, get up. Get up! Renkotsu, where are you?! Ban-chan..."

You choked back the acid in your throat. Jakotsu kept crying, voice fluctuating from mumbles to true shrieking. You couldn't see them, but you could already tell it; Bankotsu wasn't getting up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing whatever comments you have, but if you want inspiration, you could tell me about what went through your head upon discovering the decapitation (and in the time following), or what you think was happening during the parts you could only listen to (I have my own canon of it, which might be mentioned in story, in time, but I'd like to know what came across or what you would imagine). I also am really hoping my atmosphere came through well.
> 
> Sorry about the cliffhanger, but next chapter, albeit a short one, will be up after I edit it tomorrow.


	14. Holding On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but I thought these worked much better as two shorts than one average. My head is spinning with plans to continue, so don't worry, more is coming, although not as quickly as this overnight update.
> 
> Sorry for all the angst, hope you enjoy it anyway.

Finally you found a back exit, but you didn't flee. You crawled around and under the shrine, all the while holding onto your shock. You couldn't create the state, but you could do your best not to chase it away. It was all that was keeping you quiet and still.

From your den, you could see Jakotsu escalating. No longer was he screaming or talking to Bankotsu, he was flailing Jakotsuto at Inuyasha, in the process knocking down trees, the shrine's arch, and nearly slaying Miroku.

You could see neither Ginkotsu nor Renkotsu, but Jakotsu was guarding Bankotsu's body like a dog. It wasn't until Inuyasha backed off, kiting Jakotsu forward, that you saw it.

Cleaved cleanly in half, Bankotsu had fallen, and now laid in mud of dirt and his own blood. His eyes were half lidded, arrogant. Banryuu was in the dust ahead of him, forced from his hand when Inuyasha's strike knocked him back.

Scanning the scene, you saw Miroku, and although his voice was low, you could tell he was trying to get Inuyasha to back down. His eyes were weary, resting on Jakotsu.

You could almost feel it when Miroku looked past him, right into you. Together, you looked back into the battle.

Jakotsu's sword locked in the shape of a deadly strike.

It was a good three feet short of its target.

Inuyasha took his chance and pushed forward, clashing his blade against Jakotsuto. The snake sword retracted, but not without taking the shock.

Jakotsu whipped the sword back into its singular state, but with his balance off, he stumbled. You could hear the wind knock out from his chest as he fell between Bankotsu.

Again you heard the heavy padding of Inuyasha's rush forward.

You lost control of yourself, but it didn't matter- if you had control of the decision, you would have made the same one.

Scrambling out, you took two flat steps, then slogged the few steps through Bankotsu's slippery mud. The smell of blood felt stronger than it had in the village, even stronger than the mist. You passed Jakotsu, then slid to a stop blocking him, arms out. The billowing wind around Inuyasha's sword knocked you to Jakotsu's lap, but you would not move. Bankotsu's blood was all around- muddied, airborne, and pure, and it clung to you, streaking your arms and legs, even dotting your face. Through it, you felt a deep resolve. Never again. It wouldn't be Jakotsu, it wouldn't be Kagome. No one you loved would be reduced like this alone.

He stopped short.

"You! I knew it, I should kill you!" His teeth were bared, his sword still raised high.

"Inuyasha, let's just go. Bankotsu is dead, and Kagome isn't here to help. Renkotsu and Ginkotsu left- is that...?" Sango took a few steps toward you, but Miroku pulled her away- not from Jakotsu, but Inuyasha. She shook him off, and got closer. "Yuka?"

You could feel tears leaving stripes on your muddied face, but you didn't look to her.

"I just want my friends to live."

"These are no friends." Inuyasha lowered and sheathed the sword. "Kagome loves you. I won't kill you if I can avoid it. Next time I see Jakotsu, or any of them, I don't suggest you be there."

Sango followed him, but Miroku didn't move.

Through the pounding in your ears, you heard, "We should hurry back. Kagome will know by now that she's not home, and she'll probably be waiting for us... or go out alone."

"Wait."

They turned; through clenched teeth and a throat hoarse with fear and rage, they could hear you.

"She doesn't know, she doesn't have to worry. I set it up on that side, she might be suspicious but arrangements are made."

"What do you mean?" Sango replied. 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Everyone will think I've left Japan. I've set up... letters to be sent, so they don't notice I'm away. If you don't tell her, she doesn't have to worry. She's worried enough by now."

"Why should we believe you?" Inuyasha asked, scoffing. "You smell of blood, death, and scum."

You had no energy to reason. For a moment you sputtered, then Miroku stepped forward.

"She has to be telling the truth. We all know about her now, keeping it from Kagome doesn't protect them-" he gestured behind you, "any more than before. I think she's right- there's no need to upset Kagome."

"Miroku..." 

"We'll talk about it later, Sango. Miroku, are you coming or not? Kagome will be here soon either way."

"Give me a moment, I'll catch up."

"Fine, but I'm not coming back if that one acts up again."

Jakotsu didn't even look to Inuyasha. When he and Sango reached the steps down from the shrine, you turned and and held him, sitting still in the inches deep of mud. Finally the danger was gone, and you could break down. With a firmness unlike himself, Jakotsu held you up.

You folded over Jakotsu's shoulder, sobbing. Your chest felt empty, your stomach heavy, your ears and temples aching. Falling more heavily into Jakotsu, who was crying more delicately into your shoulder, you began to succumb to fatigue.

"I'm so sorry, Yuka."

You couldn't look at him, not without seeing Bankotsu's blood.

"Yuka, I wouldn't tell Inuyasha this- and it wouldn't matter, he couldn't have finished Bankotsu with you here- but he still might have a chance."

Eyes wired shut you turned your ear to him.

"The members of the band we've killed so far have turned to dust and bone as they died. With Kagome, we would have done a better job, but I don't think Inuyasha removed or otherwise affected his shard. If you stay with him, he might wake. Of course, he also might never, and I don't want you to hope. Even if he does, he won't next time. You should get away from this. Kagome will find out eventually, but I'm speaking for your sake rather than hers. I could take you now, no one needs to know the circumstance."

"Miroku... thank you, but I can't leave."

He had been struck down while you hid. If he woke, you would make sure it wouldn't be him next time, either.

"Don't make yourself stay out of some kind of loyalty. I don't know Bankotsu, but if what you told me last time was true, he wouldn't want you in danger either. Just come with me."

"He wouldn't, and Kagome wouldn't, but I want it."

"But-"

"We're grieving. Please leave."

You pressed your eyes into Jakotsu's neck, and didn't look up after Miroku was gone.


	15. Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an update. I wish it was longer, but this felt natural and leaves me room to start the next.
> 
> I do have a real list of -kotsu names (almost certainly mistranslated, but namelike nonetheless), but they (hopefully) aren't silly.
> 
> I don't have any topics to suggest, but as always, feel free to talk.

With Jakotsu's help, you rinsed each half of Bankotsu's body, unclothed, in the stream that fed the small village's farms. Renkotsu was nowhere to be found, but together you dug a basin, lined with stones, and set to work. At first, Jakotsu tried to have you hold Bankotsu's shoulder while he clamped organs and parts thereof in place and rinsed the body cavity, but you wouldn't allow it. If ever there was a time to get used to the gore, this was it.

Once the body no longer dripped mud, you brought him inside the shrine house, placed him on a woven mat and got to work wrapping him. Jakotsu held him together and manipulated his weight while you worked strips of cloth around his torso, neck, and forehead.

On his bedding, he looked so real, so alive that he could just start talking to you. There was neither the stiffness of rigor mortis nor floppy lividity about him, yet. Jakotsu had tenderly brushed his brother's hair once you had finished the wrappings, leaving it so that Bankotsu only looked to have suffered a scratch down the face.

The second day there, you buried the priestess' body, found within the shrine, along with her head, then scrubbed the blood from the floor. If you were to stay there for than the night, you wanted to walk around without slipping. The same day, you turned the soil of the lot, burying Bankotsu's stained mud.

Ginkotsu joined you and Jakotsu once the village fire had burned out, leaving him a clear path. You couldn't tell if he grieved Bankotsu, or had the capacity to, and refrained from mentioning it. Renkotsu was still nowhere to be found.

On the third day, Naraku's wasps came. Jakotsu sliced them out of the air.

Every day, you sat with Jakotsu, not talking, just leaning together. He still made an effort to bear up for you, and you returned the favour when thoughts of Bankotsu left him crumpled. Every day, you both dripped water into Bankotsu's mouth.

On the eighth day, Bankotsu took a breath.

* * * * * 

Although Bankotsu still hadn't moved or awakened whatsoever, you spent the next days coming to life yourselves. Jakotsu helped you wash in the stream. Any embarrassment felt at his presence was long gone, and even in the chilly waters, bathing together relaxed you. For the first time in over a week, your hair was straight and clean, and Jakotsu's looked healthier as well. Although the seam through Bankotsu's hair still created a wide red part, it was sealed, and as a pair you prepared him as well, although you did not go so far as to remove further bandages.

As long as he remained motionless but breathing, Jakotsu hunted dinner- if picking small animals off with his sword really counted as such. You both ate well, and developed extra energy, energy you as a pair tamed when Jakotsu cut to straight, thick rods from branches. Your muscles ached every night, worse on those where Jakotsu had landed a bruising hit, but you were invigorated, not only to defend yourself but to become deft, to have some skill that might let you become a real member of the Band, not a dependent. You confided in Jakotsu over tea, and he listed a number of very silly -kotsu names to choose from. If only Bankotsu were to wake, things would be back to normal.

"Hey, Jakotsu?" you asked as he carried a rabbit into the shrine.

"Hm?"

"I think I'm getting pretty good with my staff but-"

"You are! Maybe better than me (-not that I've used one in the last ten years)! Let me guess, 'but' you want a proper head to it? We can design one, Renkotsu can make it when he returns."

"What- wait, really? That would be great!"

Jakotsu's grin was wide and energetic. "Let's go design it, then!"

"Wait, Jakotsu, that wasn't actually it. The problem is that I can't hunt with a staff. What if we get separated?"

Before he could answer, a groan rolled through the shrine house. 

Barely making eye contact, you both ran for Bankotsu. The rabbit fell to the dirt outside.

"Brother! Brother, you're awake, you're alive!"

"Bankotsu!"

You refrained from jumping upon him to hug and curl up close, but you slammed your palms into the floor at his side as soon as you reached him. Very gently, you touched his face.

Jakotsu knelt opposite of you. "Does it hurt, Brother?"

"Almost everywhere. What happened?" Turning, his eyes widened, showing off the sea-blue irises you hadn't seen since Jakotsu closed Bankotsu's eyelids in respect. "Yuka! Come here- my arm is fine, I only barely got to hold you before... shit."

He tugged his hand away, running it down your arm as he wiped his face with the other.

"It was Inuyasha, he cut you down the middle-"

Bankotsu rubbed his temple. "Was it? I remember that, but I don't think it was his face I saw..."

You nodded; it wasn't his voice you had heard either. Although Jakotsu had sworn against Inuyasha, you had not spoken of the incident, and had assumed it was also because of the people he brought along.

"Oh, it was magnificent, Brother. His demonic power overwhelmed him, or maybe he was just defying the monk. I hope that's how he is when I kill him."

"At least you're always the same, Jakotsu. Do you have anything to eat?"

He blushed and leapt up. "The rabbit- I'll go clean it, you'll have something soon! Yuka, stay with him."

Jakotsu walked quietly to the door, but nearly slammed it behind him before audibly picking up his pace.

With the door closed, you shared a moment's silence with Bankotsu. He closed his eyes.

"I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad you're alive."

"If the bandages are any indication, that is thanks to you and the rest of the Band."

"Actually," you said, laying yourself next to him, "it's just me and Jakotsu."

His eyes popped open wide as he struggled to sit up. "Renkotsu and Gin-"

"They're alive, lie down-"

Wincing, he did.

"-at least, I think so. Ginkotsu's here, but Ren hasn't come back since burning the village. I don't think Inuyasha ran into him. Maybe he thinks we're dead."

"No, Renkotsu would have come to bury us and take our jewel shards." He noticed your look of offense, and continued. "If one of us is destroyed, we need to keep living with as much strength as possible, if only to survive without that person to help us. If I had died, I would no longer need the shard- Inuyasha would have taken the one keeping me alive, I don't know why he didn't this time, but the extras, in my body and in Banryu, might have gone unnoticed. We are seven, but we are one as a band. That's why we can, and why we _only,_ trust each other."

Attempting to keep your face blank, you tried not to take something he said in tradition and injury to heart.

"That's why it's so different to have a new member."


	16. Exposure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only ~1500 words, but it's there and I'm where I want. Little romantic, little less sexual. As always, please let me know what you think and feel free to talk or ask things.

Once awake, Bankotsu healed fast, only hobbled by his own stubborness; he'd overexert himself and end up back on the floor for a day. Before another week had passed, he was walking around outside, taking inventory, and spending time with Ginkotsu who, you now realized, must have been very bored and lonesome during your mourning period with Jakotsu. Naraku's wasps came by on the second day he was out, but disappeared almost immediately.

"What do you have in these cases, Yuka?"

"Which- oh! Clothes, mostly, but also some other things. Soap and stuff for washing with, I think I packed some medicine just in case, a bit of food that won't go bad, that sort of thing. A light- a fire starter, in case I ended up alone, and a blanket. Nothing too interesting."

Bankotsu didn't seem to agree, as he carried both of your packs onto the shrine's deck and sat next to you, fumbling with the zippers.

"Hey, those are mine, you can't just go through them!"

He looked away, and you thought you could see a hint of pink to his cheeks. It was cute- you almost wished you could catch him off guard again, though preferably not due to him rifling through your few possessions.

Without making eye contact, he asked this time: "Would you mind showing me? I'd like to know what sort of things you have where you're from, and what sort of clothes they make there. Are they all like the ones you've been wearing?"

You paused, glad for his genuine question, before blushing. You had washed the blood and mud out, and occasionally rinsed them since, but otherwise had been wearing the same clothes since you had met back up with the band. It wasn't the consistency that really upset you, although in some part of your head, social conventions of your own time nagged at you, the rest of the Band all wore the same clothes most of the time, but the realization that you and your clothes were rather grimy; you were clean on the surface but ingrained filth had been more difficult and less prioritized to wash out.

Of course, neither Bankotsu nor Jakotsu had commented, if they had noticed. You had no idea whether Ginkotsu had done either, but weren't that concerned by him. Taking a deep breath, you placed those thoughts aside.

"No, this has just been... convenient, I guess. I have some more stuff that's pretty similar, and other things that are different colours, materials, and shapes. You really want to see?"

He nodded, visibly brightening with innocent excitement.

You unzipped your case, something which caught his eye in of itself, leading to a demonstration of the zipper on that and your backpack, and your rather apologetic explanation that no, you didn't know how to make them.

Ignoring your toiletries and other supplies, you laid out a couple more pairs of jeans, some skirts, a pair of shorts, and a couple tops along with a singular dress. You didn't bother extracting socks, sandals, or underclothes, waving them off as nothing interesting.

Bankotsu was enraptured with the colourful display. He rubbed fabric between his fingers, shook out garments to see how they fell, and followed the seams inside and out. You found yourself observing more than explaining, and enjoying how alien your clothes were to him.

"What are you thinking, Bankotsu?"

He stared at you a moment before responding. "I don't think I've ever seen some of these materials- I don't know much about the weaves, but they feel much different. I thought you came from somewhere near that village, but I can't imagine such unique things coming from so close."

"Kaede's village is the best way to get home, but you're right. My home... my life was very far from here."

"Sometime I'll have to raid your old home, then- I'm joking, of course I'm joking."

You smiled. "I think it would be more difficult than you're picturing anyway."

"Oh, so it's a challenge? Anyway, what else is it you're lugging around?"

"It's really not that interesting-"

He stopped you. "It is. Even beside how unique everything is, I think learning about where you're from is the only way I'm going to understand you- maybe it's just obvious to you, or seems like such an inherent thing that you don't know you have to bring it up, or maybe you can't tell me, I'm sure it's not that you just won't, but there is something about you that you're concealing, that I just can't figure out. So please, show me more."

"When did you get so polite and romantic?"

Bankotsu laughed. "You're spending too much time with Jakotsu. Will you show me or not?"

You showed him. As odd as your canned foods and water bottle and various toiletry containers were to him, it didn't seem like much of a risk. He wasn't about to guess you were from the future, and until there was a time where you could explain, it seemed fair to satisfy his curiosity in the one way you could.

Although he was fascinated with everything you had, Bankotsu was notably unimpressed with your lighter, but you shrugged that off. Renkotsu had to have hundreds of ways to create sparks and start fires, and as long as Bankotsu didn't fall to the other extreme and think it was some sort of magic, you couldn't really bring yourself to be bothered by it. Besides, as you could still hear now and then, Bankotsu's interest in zippers and fabrics made up for his disinterest in almost anything else you could produce. If only for shock value, you almost wished you had brought your phone, even as useless as it would have been.

That night, Bankotsu was ready- and eager- to resume your physical relationship. Though your sex was never perfunctory and rarely without emotion, that evening was especially passionate. It wasn't until laying with him afterward that you comprehended the difference or considered why, beyond that both of you had been waiting since Bankotsu awoke. You had become a step closer, a step more exposed, a step more intimate. And Bankotsu clearly reacted as much as you, consciously or not.

In the morning, you washed your clothes and had Jakotsu scrub you clean. If you were going to be exposing yourself, you were going to be shining.

*** * * * ***

It was time to leave. Bankotsu no longer had any lingering scars or perceivable internal malfunctions, Jakotsu was restless, Ginkotsu had been still for ages, and you had almost grown bored of practicing with your staff. There still had not been any further attacks on your camp, whether it was because Miroku interfered on your behalf, Inuyasha assumed the Band was quashed for the time, that everyone had expected you to move on, or something else. There was no reason to tempt fate nor waste time by waiting further. Packs loaded across Ginkotsu, it was time to move.

You walked behind Ginkotsu, trying to practice spinning your staff under Jakotsu's supervision off the back of the tank. Bankotsu was somewhere up front, talking to Ginkotsu about something. So while unfortunate, it was only natural that Jakotsu was the only witness to your quick takedown the assailant who leapt down upon you.

Although there hadn't been much time to develop upper body strength, Jakotsu's training and his invulnerable body had taught you to aim well and hold as strong as you could, to brace yourself and use the force of an enemy against them while the solid ground bolstered your efforts.

Luckily, Jakotsu's words and actions had held true- with little more than a firm stance and a jab, the attacker was on the ground, wheezing. You pressed your staff into the soft part of his belly, holding him.

The commotion attracted Bankotsu and Ginkotsu's attention, and the Band surrounded the rogue-turned-victim.

He wheezed again, then spat out dirt and looked at Jakotsu.

"Put your damn weapons away and let me up!"

"Ren-chan?" Jakotsu asked.

You let him up, but not before loudly pointing out: "He attacked me!"

"I was trying to jump Ginkotsu." Renkotsu sat up, rubbing his gut. "And stop with the name, Jakotsu... oh. Bankotsu."

Bankotsu pulled his brother to his feet. "Renkotsu, where have you been all this time. These three have been working pretty hard without you, you know."

"Brother- I'm relieved to see you. I had gone to see Naraku, to beg for your resurrection again... but here you are! Alive. How did you do it?"

Laughing, Bankotsu replied, "it was just a scratch. We're on our way to find Inuyasha again; he's clearly been too scared to show himself. How was Naraku? I see you're alive still as well."

Renkotsu's face twisted for a second. "I did not see him. The wind demon and the white one called me a fool, and sent me away with saimyosho at my heels."

Snorting again, Bankotsu grinned. "You've got to admit, they were right to send you away. Here I am, alive, and Naraku doesn't take visitors lightly. Now, where is your forge from here? Yuka will be needing something other than a pole if she's going to continue with the staff skills you witnessed."

"Southeast."


	17. Dark Caverns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not so long, but I think it's cute.

Smoke burned your nostrils and you were perspiring profusely, your skin trying desperately to cool and rehydrate. You would be soaked if the heat wasn't wicking the sweat away before it could gather. Coughing, you attempted in vain to avoid gasping for the smoke saturated dry air.

Bankotsu seemed to be giving you a concerned look- it was hard to tell through watery eyes. "You can go back out and wait with Jakotsu and Ginkotsu, if it really bothers you."

"No, she can't. I need her here to try the weight and grip. _You_ may leave if it so pleases you."

You weren't sure you would have the strength to pick it up by that point.

"I'm going back," you scraped out. "Water."

"Fine. Bankotsu, come help me get ready, she can catch up."

"Okay, but I don't know why you're in such a hurry. We could see Inuyasha coming from any direction up here."

He squeezed your hand, then trotted off after Renkotsu as you turned.

The path out of the cave was easy enough to follow, but you were wobbly and flushed by the time you burst into the light, even though the smoke had cleared easily ten meters back.

"Big broth- oh! More like 'little sister.' What has gotten you so in such a bad way?"

After a few more breaths of clear air, oxygen waking your head more than it had since you entered the cave, you grabbed a flask of water and drank heavily.

"Smoke. I don't know how Renkotsu stands it."

"I've never really noticed it. There are a few chimneys, after all. But then, I'm already dead." He winked, sticking his tongue out for a second. "We didn't really use this place until we were resurrected, you know. Just another interesting way to be with my brothers. Well," he reached into his sleeve, fiddling for a moment before drawing his hand back. "Try this."

"A muzzle?"

"A mask. We cleaned out a nest of demon slayers once- don't look at me like that, they were hired after us when we were blazing our trail nearby- we cleaned them out, and they had these. Probably the best thing to filter the air; they even worked on Mukotsu's poisons."

You inspected it. It didn't look that well filtered, and that seemed like a dubious claim even for modern respirators. You took it anyway, taking a final drink to wet your mouth before tying it on.

"Thanks Jakotsu. I had better catch up, Renkotsu was already rushing me before this."

Jakotsu stood up, taking your shoulder to stop you.

"You haven't been all the way yet, have you, sis?"

"No, but it looked easy enough to follow." Flexing your ankles, impatient, you moved to enter, but Jakotsu still held you back.

"I can tell by that alone you've not been very deep." He paused to chuckle to himself over his own wording. "It won't be so easy when you get deeper."

"Are you making puns, or giving me directions, Jakotsu?"

"Ah! Taka-chan, don't speed off so fast, I'll get to the point: The cave forks, and you'll have to go left, but stay on that main vein. When you have to climb, you're close, so keep right."

You nodded. "On the main, take the first major left fork, stay on it, climb left."

"Climb straight ahead, but keep _right_. The left side will wear away more the higher you get."

"Main, left main, climb but stay right?"

"That's it. From there, there's a lot of little caverns, but you'll see the fire in the one Ren uses. I don't know why they didn't tell you this themselves."

"Maybe you do get a little weird with the smoke, even if you don't feel it as much. Thanks, Jakotsu, I'll be back in however long a session with Renkotsu takes."

The mask did help, and it felt like your clearer sinuses also kept your eyes from watering quite so much. You could still see perfectly clearly, if with a watery border, by the time you found the fork. The right fork looked a lot more major than the left, but your assigned left was still a sizable cavern.

Alone, the time passed uneventfully, and walking deeper into the cave had an almost timeless quality. Trying to pass the time, you tried to shine your torch around, almost tripping over your own feet when you looked up to note that stalactites had clearly been broken down. That didn't seem like the safest job, but Renkotsu was tall, and he was proud- you couldn't see him stooping in order to get somewhere he considered his own.

More and more side passages opened the deeper you went, some you or even Renkotsu could walk into, but also some that nothing bigger than a cat could enter. Finally, you walked up to a steep incline. The left looked easier, but you heeded Jakotsu's advice, and as you got higher, you saw why to appreciate it- the left had a murky stream running down it, washing slip-clay throughout the rocks. You tossed a stone near you over to the clay bank and watched as a larger stone became dislodged and rolled down with the added nudge of force. The climb got only more difficult from there, and you stopped with the games until you felt a rope. 

Gripping hard with your climbing hand, you lifted your torch, and saw that it was a single knotted rope, and you would have to pull yourself almost straight up to reach the next ledge. Swallowing, you tried to pull yourself to your feet and, holding to the rope for dear life, you tossed the torch up ahead of you.

It fell, extinguishing on the damp ground.

You breathed deeply, trying not to panic.

It didn't take too long for your eyes to adjust enough to realize that there was still a glow in the cave, radiating from an ember on a torch, stuck in a bracket that had clearly been hammered into the wall as a crude sconce. Bankotsu had left it lit for you.

With light, if dim, and the knowledge that the others weren't far ahead, you regained confidence. You could see the shadows of a few steps, natural protrusions that we worn flat on top with use- or, you remembered the stalactites, ground down for easier use.

Even with your rather average upper arm strength- the pole work had improved it, but not to any fantastic degree- you made a quick climb, and found yourself in another chamber with a semi-flat floor. The second entrance on your left glowed faintly, and, relieved, you made your way toward it, using the wall as a guide.

"Hello?" you called.

Bankotsu looked up, and immediately closed the difference between you, hugging you with his free arm as he turned you around, facing into a cave opposite that went back on an angle, and was much better lit.

"I was starting to worry you were lost. I was going to turn back when I realized you had never been here, but Renkotsu said Jakotsu would help you."

"He did, but my light went out. Is this the forge? Why is it so much less smoky?"

"Renkotsu opened the dampers. When he lit the fires, it looked like we might have rain, and we don't know where all of these let out." He set his torch down in a much cleaner bracket, then held you, his arm over your shoulder.

"Ren! Your client is here."

He approached you, his tattoos heavily emphasized in the molten red lighting of his forge, lit from a height well below his visage.

"Take these. They're weighted, figure out what feels right. We can worry about a better handle later."

You picked up each warm bar of metal, feeling for the where you would need to grip. They were all too narrow in your hands, but you finally settled on one that was just barely on the heavier side for you- it felt like it had the best balance, and, getting Renkotsu's attention again, you indicated which it was.

He worked with a scale, eventually balancing it, then, using a long handle, melted the metal in his furnace. Balancing that, he checked his mold against the knotted cord Jakotsu had used to find your height and probable best weapon length.

The rest of the process was hard to watch because of all the sparks that flew as he moved, molded, hammered, and adjusted, letting the fires burn lower and lower. Still, you watched with interest, and Bankotsu didn't interrupt, he only pulled you to lean against him as Renkotsu worked. All the sparks that flew would mean a better weapon, wouldn't they? A lethal edge. Each strike seemed to land in a different, but calculated place, following the same pattern every time he turned the weapon, and slowly the metal grew into a more recognizable shape, an enormous spearhead with two symmetrical blades, separated by only enough space that he could sharpen their inner edges as well. A third blade reached down the handle a short length, though you weren't sure whether he intended it as a hook or a further slashing device.

The process became too fast to follow once you were involved, holding it at different heights, answering hushed questions about flaring each part, fixing your stance and hand positions. This truly brought out Renkotsu's serious side- not that he had seemed to hide it before, but this view of it was not laced with anger or annoyance, but professional, passionate-yet-personally-indifferent movements and statements. Eventually you were answering him, "yes, Ren," or "no, Ren," if only to keep up with his speed.

"Now get out, I have more work to do."

Bankotsu lit his torch again and lead you out. It wasn't until you reached the rope ladder that you realized how tired your body was.

Seeing your face, he laughed. 

"Renkotsu can be intense, can't he? You forget how long you've been standing, or holding something for him. I'll climb down first. I don't think I can safely carry you, the torch, and myself down a rope with one hand."

He descended easily, with the skill of one who had used the rope many times before, and another light glowed.

"Come down, I'll make sure it's safe."

You didn't need his hands supporting your hips once you were low enough, but you appreciated it nonetheless, and didn't miss the quick kiss he landed before you were too far down. 

Accepting the re-lit torch from earlier, you followed his guidance out of the cave.

"So," you asked as the two of you emerged under the moonlight, "when do I get that thing?"

"At least a few more days, and you could say hello, you know."

"Hi Jakotsu. Did you lay out my bedding? And that long?" you asked, returning the mask.

"Under the stars; it's a beautiful night. And Ren-kun takes so long because he does it the best."

You snorted. 'Ren-kun.'

"I've got to get it out of my system while he's gone. Well, and when no one is-" he glanced at Bankotsu, but didn't say anything. You understood. 

"Yuka, come sleep next to me. We can wash the sweat and smoke away in the morning."

Curled up against Bankotsu, you heard him whisper one last thing before drifting away with the soft breaths of sleep.

"I might have been unconscious, but I slept without you for far too long already."


	18. Practical Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a small crisis before remembering all the 'catching up' you and Ban still have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a period episode. I know. It'll probably be the only one. But! it's also finally a sexy episode, as you and Bankotsu definitely need.
> 
> I always appreciate reviews and kudos :)
> 
> I've proofread twice but I made a lot of really weird typing errors (eg full word substitutions for other words I happened to think of) so yeah definitely tell me if I've just typed nonsense somewhere in this chapter.

Rolling over as you woke up, your head cleared and Jakotsu's voice- his _unnecessarily loud_ voice- became more intelligible. You groaned and sat up, and sliding your legs down each other as you rolled over, you realized they were more slippery than normal. Or was it sticky?

_Oh, fuck._

Dragging yourself out of the blankets, you checked between your legs. Blood, just as you had suspected. Pausing only to check the bedding for stains, you rushed outside, Jakotsu pointedly looking away from your naked body as you rushed into the creek, which was still somewhat deep from the spring melt. When you finally felt sufficiently rinsed, you called for Jakotsu.

"Jakotsu! A little help?"

He poked his head through the bushes. As far as your sprint had felt with blood streaks on your legs, you were hardly outside of the camp.

"Please tell me Renkotsu didn't see that."

Your friend snorted.

"He still hasn't left the cavern, your 'virtue' is safe. Bankotsu is inside too, he wanted to wait for you to wake up, but we thought Renkotsu might need something to eat, and I cooked it."

"Thank you. Can you get my clothes from yesterday, and my larger bag? I need some things."

Jakotsu returned with your suitcase and watched with some interest as you dug through it, laying out your pleasantly sterile menstrual products, as well as a fresh set of pants, shirt, socks and underclothes. He went through everything you had out as you washed the smoke and soot off the previous day's garments, and even stayed as you dressed. Your bra was particularly enticing, as you learned when he took a tight handful of your breasts.

"Gentle! Ow," you said, wincing as you stepped back and almost fell in the creek. "They were sore even before you did that."

He looked shocked, and genuinely apologetic as he stammered at you.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Taka-chan, I didn't know it would hurt, please don't be mad I thought they were more squishy, are you alright?"

You took a breath. "Just sore, and maybe bruised and also holy hell, ask me before you do that."

"I'm sorry! But, wow, they really look bigger in that thing. Is it comfortable? ...it is okay for me to ask, right? I mean, I'm not even into tits."

"No matter how much you prefer men, you have to ask and not be rude, and again, do not even try grabbing like that again, fuck. But yes, it's for supporting them and that can make them look bigger, especially since what I was wearing before made them look a bit smaller. The fit is a little off, but it's comfortable enough. I probably wouldn't wear it if we were walking around, but since you said we'll be a few days, it'll be a change."

Jakotsu apologized yet again, and carried your bag back into the main camp while you hung your wet clothes from a branch. You wondered briefly when he started getting this polite with you.

"Anyway, what were you in such a hurry about this morning?"

"Oh, that." It had been a few years since anything so biological had embarrassed you, it had faded when high school ended, but you found yourself blushing. "Well, I'm not pregnant. I shouldn't be-"

"Can we even get someone pregnant? Is that a worry? I mean, it's not for _me_ -"

"I don't know, and anyway I have an- well, never mind. Either way, I woke up to blood on my legs."

Jakotsu looked far more embarrassed than you were.

"Forget about it. Can I have something to eat?"

Although Jakotsu looked relieved to drop the subject, you weren't quite ready. When was your last period? You had definitely been with the Band long enough that it couldn't be your first since. Trying to count back the days, and whether you had missed it, you ended up considering your first or second week with the Band. You weren't sure exactly when the days fell, but you remembered several long days of soreness as you were dragged along behind the convoy, and a lot of blood from the cuts and scratches that you collected.

You pushed it out of your mind as you drank some cold tea and reheated stew. After finding some ibuprofen in your bag, you relaxed and waited.

* * *

"You sure are sleeping a lot today."

Bolting upright, you opened your eyes to see Bankotsu deftly avoid your accidental headbutt.

"You're back! What were you doing in there?"

"Just helping Renkotsu out. It's a dangerous job, and he wanted a hand so he could work on some parts for Ginkotsu while we're here. Now," he said, "something about you is different, and I can't quite put my finger on it- unless you want me to?"

Jakotsu gagged in the background.

"Yeah, just don't try to rip them off like he did this morning. No, you don't want to know."

"Find some dinner won't you, Brother? I- _we_ \- need some privacy."

Bankotsu sat next to you on the crude bench you had fallen asleep on, then lifted you onto his lap, grinning as you faced him, propped up with your arms on his shoulders as you looked into his eyes.

"That's better, isn't it? Ginkotsu's out of the way somewhere, Jakotsu's gone, Renkotsu's busy at work... I haven't had so much as a moment alone with you since I woke up at that temple."

You released your grip on his shoulders and let yourself fall into a hug.

"I really didn't think you would wake up. Miroku gave us hope, but I don't think either- any- of us believed it would really work."

He held you close, bent over him like that, for what seemed like ages. Once your breathing slowed, Bankotsu took it on himself to make your breath hitch again, sucking firmly on the side of your neck, then kissing down to your collarbones, stopping at your shirt's neckline.

"I think I've got an idea what looks different today," he hissed into your ear.

You leaned back and lifted your skirt overhead, tossing it to the side. Lowering yourself back to his lap, you felt his cock twitch.

Bankotsu seemed momentarily stunned, so you pulled his face in. Immediately, he started licking, sucking, and nipping at the exposed inner sides of your breasts, and you felt the temperature rise in your cheeks and between your legs. He surfaced to catch his breath, still kissing, if a bit more sparsely, and staring straight into your chest in between.

"Do you like it?"

He moaned, rubbing his cock against you through layers of clothes.

"They're so _round_ like this, and held right up for me to look at and touch, and," he paused to kiss again, "it's such a tease with your nipples hidden."

You felt yourself growing even more hot, a flush rising to your skin. It was definitely a good idea to introduce him to your lingerie, you thought, grinding your crotch against his, but you needed more.

Quickly, you unhooked the bra and tossed it atop your shirt. Bankotsu sucked your nipples without further prompting, and you gasped, feeling yourself pulse and his responding throbbing.

"They're so perfect, Yuka, your body is, I'm so ready to-"

You cut him off with a kiss, then tugged at his arm, falling back against the rough platform as you tried to switch places. With no regard to your fly, Bankotsu jerked at your waistband, and you grabbed his hand.

"Wait, I'm bleeding."

He blinked. "You mean like-? I didn't think that hurt."

"Well, no, other than cramps, but I don't want to get blood on everything, and I want to try something, and _fuck_ if you stop leaving me hanging I think I'll come even without you in me."

Bankotsu deferred to your plans and helped you strip him down, until he straddled your chest, his hot, pulsing length hovering above your chest. You spat down at yourself, and he actually looked uncomfortable. So much for bad guys having kinky tastes.

You rubbed his cock a few times, leading it to the slick spot on your chest, moaning as you finally felt its heat against your body, and at his responding cry when you squished your breasts around it, rubbing both to stimulate him and spread your saliva to coat him, then he picked up the thrusting.

Ringing your fingers and toes, you leaned forward to taste him, but after meeting his head at the closest point only a few times before you felt your orgasm coming. With your sudden louder moan, Bankotsu squeezed your nipples roughly, fucking your chest as you came, and not a minute later, he became overcome himself, spilling onto your neck.

Bankotsu fetched a damp cloth to wipe you down, though you couldn't help thinking- if that was the exchange, you'd gladly take another dip in the cold stream.


End file.
